Lone Hunter
by Caladhiel999
Summary: A young woman who feels nothing will do anything to keep her brother alive during this apacolypse. They go to Atlanta to find the last living family they have and run into a group of survivers. Among them is another hunter who notices her. Can he help her feel again? Rated M for language, Violence, and Sexual Scenes and Alcahol Consumption
1. The Beginning

2 months, 4 days, and 2 hours. That is how long I have been trying to keep my brother alive. Ever since all of this started. It was during my brother's graduation. The day everything went wrong, the day I lost my parents and my fiancé. My brother is the only family I have left.

There is only so much a woman's heart can take before it turns cold to everyone but your kin. I felt nothing anymore. No pain, no sorrow no fear and I did not feel love. When I was forced to put an arrow between my fiancé's eye that was it. And I swore I would protect my brother. Nothing else mattered now.

All through high school my friends and I had joked that if ever the un-dead took over we would go to Alcatraz. But now the jokes were reality and the only way to Alex safe wa to get to Alcatraz. The only problem wa the family we had down in Georgia. The last I heard they had fled Texas and gone to Atlanta, which was said to be a safe haven. So we cleaned out the sporting goods stores of arrows, arrow tips and guns and ammunition. I had my bow and I grabbed Alex a shotgun. I grabbed a hunting knife and a hatchet and several throwing knives among other things. I grabbed combat boots and gave Alex hiking boots. We got as much sanitary food as we could and left.

I knew most of my friends were either dead or one of those disgusting monsters. I knew Wayne for sure got away with a few others and was already heading for Alcatraz. As for my drama crew…..I was un-sure. They were tough but I did not know how tough seeing as how they never needed to fight for their lives.

"Maybe we should stay."

I turned and looked at Alex.

"Maybe the boys are still alive."

"No! We can't stay here. We have to keep moving. It isn't safe. Everyone we have ever known is dead! You are all I have left and vice versa! I swore I would keep you alive. Now we have to go." I said.

Alex said nothing and I turned around. I stood guard that night. I wouldn't have been able to sleep. Not without seeing my fiancé's face.

That was how everything started. Other's joined us along the way. A cop named Shane Walsh with a woman named Lori and her 12 year old son Carl. A soft spoken woman named Carol and her husband Ed and their 12 year old daughter Sophia. There was a Mexican man named Morales and his wife and 3 children and a young Korean boy named Glenn who was about my age. An older man named Dale and with him the blond sisters Amy and Andrea. There was an African American we all called T-dog and a woman named Jacquie. A mechanic named Jim and two redneck brothers named Meryl and Daryl Dixon. I made a mental note to keep Alex away from them. Especially Meryl.

The greatest use I was to these people was that I could hunt and see in the dark. I was quiet and very strong for a woman. I learned right away that Meryl Dixon had no weakness. As for his brother Daryl I wasn't o sure. Andrea was not too different from myself. Protecting her younger sister Amy was everything. Shane wanted to protect all of us. But I knew Lori and Carl came first for him. Sophia was everything to Carol and Carl to Lori. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that Ed was a disgusting pig like a guy I knew in school that I called Senor Dipshit.


	2. Into the City

Chapter 2

The problem that faced u today was the shortage of supplies. Some of us now needed to go into the overrun city if Atlanta. Andrea, Glenn, T-dog, Jacquie, and Morales volunteered. So did Meryl Dixon to my surprise.

"I'll go too." I said.

"Maria no!" Alex said.

I looked at him.

"~Alex they will need me. You know I will come back.~" I said.

I spoke in Spanish so no one would know what I said.

"~Well then let me go. I can shoot.~"

"~Like hell! I am not letting you set foot into that city! And with Meryl Dixon, NO! And while I'm gone you stay away from Daryl. I will be back before you know it.~" I said.

I hugged him and then Dale came over to me.

"I'll keep him safe. Watch out for him." He said.

I gave him the false smile I gave people and thanked him. Then we all headed out.

We headed straight for a department store. We barely got there when the brainless monsters everyone called Walkers showed. There was no way out, at least none that we could see. We barricaded the doors as best we could and then headed upstairs. Meryl went to the roof to keep a look out with T-dog and Glenn and I took to the rooftops to try and find a way out.

"You alone? I mean is your family out there alive?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No they're gone. What about you?"

"Alex is all I have left. Our parents were eaten and my fiancé…. I had to put an arrow between his eyes. He wasn't my fiancé anymore." I said.

I found Glenn easy to talk to and we became fast friends. I was about to say something else when we heard a horse. We ran to see what was happening and found a man running from the walkers. Another cop. We watched him shut himself in the tank. Glenn got on a walkie and tried to get a hold of him.

"Hey dumbass! Yeah you in the tank! You cozy in there?" Glenn asked.

It was a few seconds before he answered.

"I'm heading back to tell them." I said.

"Be careful."

I swiftly ran back. Meryl was still on the roof with T-dog. Morales, Jacquie and Andrea came to me.

"Where's Glenn?"

"There was a man. He's alive and Glenn is helping him get back. Although I think half the walkers in the city are following them. We have to move fast." I said.

"What o you suggest?" Morales asked.

"We wait and as soon as they come in we make sure the doors are not swarmed. I will go and find another way out of the city." I said.

"Alone?" Jacquie asked.

"I prefer it that way. I'll check the sewer."

"There is no light. No one knows what's down there." Andrea said.

"I don't feel fear, I don't feel pain. I'll be back holler if anything goes wrong." I said.

With that I took off. I found the ladder and slid down with ease. I notched an arrow in the bowstring and moved forward slowly. It was dark or so many would think. As I turned a corner I found a walker eating a rat. I quickly looked around to see if there were anymore. It was just the one. It's face was peeling away and it was missing one hand. I blew my hair out of my face and shoved the arrow through it's eye. There was no way through the gate without the necessary equipment. I sighed and then went back to the others. I climbed up the ladder and then heard a few gunshots.

"Shit!"

I ran full speed to the roof and found Meryl Dixon high as a kite letting off his gun at a few walkers. T-dog ran up.

"Hey yo! You gotta stop man! You're gonna bring them all own on us!" T-dog said.

"Shut up nigger!"

I watched T-dog run forward and throw a punch but Meryl parried it with his rifle. Andrea, Morales, Glenn, Jacquie and the cop came up. I ran forward and grabbed Meryl by his shirt and pulled him off T-dog. He swung at me and hi fist connected with my jaw. I turned around and smacked him before he threw me to the ground.

"I think it be high time yall accept the fact I am your leader! Anyone got a problem with that!?"

"Yeah me."

The cop clipped him from behind and then handcuffed him to a pipe. I shrugged and picked up his gun. I handed it to T-dog.

"Looks like you won't have any more use for that." I said.

"Why don't ye go clean a bathroom!" He spat.

I rolled my eyes. The cop looked at me with concern.

"Are you hurt ma'am?" He asked.

"No officer. I don't feel pain." I said.

I walked over to T-dog and looked at his now cut forehead. I reached into the little pouch I had an took out some leaves.

"Yo girl what you about to put on me?"

"Trust me they will not hurt you." I said.

I chewed the leaves and then put them over his forehead. I heard a rumble and looked up at the sky.

"Rain just great." I mumbled.

I finished with T-Dog and then looked at everyone else.

"There was no way through the tunnels. It was blocked off with iron bars and I don't believe we have the necessary thing to break them. There was a walker down there but only one." I said.

The cop nodded.

"My name is Sheriff Rick Grimes. How long yall been trapped here?"

"A few days. We were only supposed to come here for a few supplies but now we don't have a way out." Morales said.

"Andrea go and check make sure the barricade is still working." I said.

She nodded and left.


	3. Blue-eyed Mexican Girl

Chapter 3

Daryl's POV

The boy was good at keeping his distance. I might not be like Meryl but I still didn't like people much. But the blue eyed woman…she frustrated me. Hell if I knew why, something about her….the way she didn't show that she felt anything. The boy looked up at me. He looked to only be a high school kid. He walked over to me.

"You're Daryl Dixon."

"I know who I am. Whaddya want kid?"

"If I find out your brother hurt my sister….you won't like it."

I looked up at him and tried not to laugh. Then I remembered something.

"That blue-eyed girl…..is yer sister?"

He just stared at me. It bothered me.

"Ain't never seen a blue-eyed Mexican girl before."

"A rare thing I guess."

I nodded.

"Blue eyes equal soft heart."

He laughed at me and I wanted to hit him.

"That would be where you are wrong. She doesn't have a soft heart if he even still has one."

"Whaddya mean?"

He looked at me with a strange expression.

"She had to shoot her fiancée between the eyes. She used to laugh and light up once. She never smiles like that anymore. She is all I have left."

"Hardcore woman. I can respect that." I said.

I stood up grabbing my crossbow.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Hunting." I grunted.

"I'm going to."

"Like hell!"

"You don't have a say." He said.

Elena's POV

We got out of Atlanta with a pick up truck Rick and Glenn got. It was not a pretty job. They actually covered themselves in the guts of one of the walkers. Glenn distracted them by driving a pretty nice looking sports car around with the alarm going off. He drove it all the way back to camp. He at least was having a good time. However we did have to leave Meryl behind. Andrea looked at me.

"We didn't have a choice." Jacquie said.

"Yeah we did. I dropped the damn key." T-dog said.

"He was a threat and that is all I needed to know." I said.

"How are we going to tell Daryl?" T-dog said.

I hadn't thought about that. I heard Morales trying to comfort Rick up front. I closed my eyes till able to hear Glenn hollering like a moron driving the car. We came to a stop and I jumped out. Shane ran up.

"TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!"

"I don't know how!" Glenn said.

Shane opened the hood of the car and somehow managed to shut off the alarm. Andrea ran to Amy.

"Andrea you scared the shit out of me." Amy said.

I smiled a bit.

"How did yall get out of there?" Shane asked.

"A new guy. He's a cop like you. Hey helicopter guy! Come ay hello." Morales said.

As Rick came forward Carl and Lori looked at him. Carl bolted forward.

"Dad!" He shouted.

Rick knelt down and hugged his son and his wife. I looked around for Alex.

"Where is mi hermano?" I asked.

Dale came over to me with a worried expression on his face.

"Alex….went hunting…..with Daryl." He said lowly.

Everyone immediately looked at me. Rick raised an eyebrow. Shane walked over slowly.

"Elena….."

"Silencio!"

Nobody moved except Rick. Shane held out his arm.

"I wouldn't do it man."

I clenched my fists and shook with rage.

"Let me get this straight. You let my baby brother go out into the woods with Dixon!?" I thundered.

"Miss I need you to calm….."

I turned and glared at him. He shut his mouth and Dale put his hand on my shoulder.

"Elena I don't think Daryl will harm him or let him get hurt."

I shrugged him off and walked to my tent.


	4. You did what!

Chapter 4

Jacquie came and got me a few hours later.

"Elena hun….food out there." she said softly.

I stood up and walked out. Jacquie looked at me.

"I know your brother is alright. That boy is strong in his own." She said.

I gave her the fake smile I always gave and nodded. We walked back. Rick was telling his story of how he got to Atlanta and survived.

"I guess the word to use would be….disoriented. Yeah I was disoriented. Probably would have died out there, but a man named Morgan….found me. He and his son Dre were holed up in a house. They helped me and told me what happened, taught me how to kill those things. I gave them a walkie and told them to try and reach me once they got towards the city." Rick explained.

"Our walkies? Those things don't work unless yer in a 100 mile radius." Shane said.

"And I left it in Atlanta. Along with a bag of guns. I gotta go back." He said.

"No dad!" Carl said.

"Son I got to. That city is overrun. Morgan and his son would be walking into the same trap." Rick said.

I sighed.

"Well then I have to come with you. I may not feel anything but I am not going to let your family lose you." I said.

"That's the part I don't get. You don't feel anything." Rick said.

Everyone looked at me. I sighed and took a small knife from my boot. I made a small cut on my shoulder.

"I feel nothing. No pain, no fear, sorrow, no joy. I am hollow. I only feel for my brother. Who is now out there in the dark with a Dixon." I said.

"Girl you hardcore. Might be tougher then the Dixon's." T-dog said.

I smirked and then stood up.

"I'll take the first watch." I aid.

"How are we going to tell Daryl about Meryl?" Glenn asked.

I turned around. Everyone looked down.

"I should tell him. I'm the one who went and dropped the key." T-dog said.

"Not bring race in but wouldn't it sound better coming from someone white?" Glenn asked.

"I'll tell him. I handcuffed him in the first place….." Rick began.

"No! I'll tell him. He can hit me and not hurt me. Then he will just think I did it." I said.

"No that wouldn't be right." Rick said.

"What the hell is right in this world anymore!? You want your son to see you get hit? No! I will tell him and when we go back to Atlanta I get Meryl too." I said.

With that I walked away, but not before I heard Amy speak up.

"Alex will be alright…right? He's a good guy."

"I am sure of it. If he is related to her…..I don't think a dozen walkers could stop her. So I can say yeah he'll be fine." Jim said.

I smirked and then climbed to the top of the RV.


	5. She feels nothing

Chapter 5

The next morning I came out and slung my quiver over my shoulder and grabbed my bow. I walked towards Rick. He looked up and smiled.

"Mornin'. Glenn and T-dog are coming with us."

"Fine. So when do…."

I was cut off by a scream. Carl and Sophia and two of Morales's kids came running out of the woods.

"Walker!" Carl shouted.

I pulled out an arrow and ran into the trees. I found the walker eating a deer. It looked at me and started coming towards me. I aimed between it's eyes.

"Vaya con dios you son of a bitch."

I released the arrow and it fell to the ground. I took a closer look at the deer and saw bolts sticking out of it. I looked up as I saw Alex come running out. He saw me and stopped dead. I walked over and grabbed him.

"Get your ass back to camp!" I snarled.

"Maria I am 19 years old I can do what I want!" He said.

"Not while I am still alive and breathing! You know what I would do if I lost you!? You're all I got!" I said.

Now Daryl came out. He saw the walker and the deer.

"Son of a bitch! That's my dear!" he said.

I took Alex and headed back to camp. Everyone followed later.

"Meryl! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel!" Daryl said.

I looked at Alex.

"Stay back."

He raised his eyebrow and I walked towards Daryl.

"Dixon, hang on a minute." I said.

He turned and looked at me.

"There was problem in Atlanta. With your brother." I said.

"He dead?"

"I am not sure." I said.

"He either is or he ain't!" He shouted.

He was looking at me with unmistakable rage.

"He was a danger to us all. I handcuffed him to a pipe on the roof. I tried to go back but I dropped the key." I lied.

"Well why the hell didn't ye pick it up!?"

"I dropped it in a drain." I said.

He came at me and hit me hard in the stomach. I took it and just stared at him.

"I am going back to Atlanta to get him. I make up for my mistakes. Rick said he was going as well as Glenn and T-dog." I said.

"Ye got some nerve lady! Damn straight yer going back! And I am going to! Now let's go!" He snarled.

"Maria I don't want you to go back into the city." Alex said.

"Guess what little man! If yer sister wasn't such a careless bitch he would have to leave you worthless ass!"

I turned and backhanded him.

"Don't you ever talk to my brother like that. Get your redneck ass in the van and we will be there in a minute!" I hissed.

I looked at Alex.

"~It is my fault and Rick left guns in the city. They will need you here hermano. You have a good shot. Look after them.~" I said.

He hugged me and I took the good karma stone bracelet and handed it to him.

"Estelio nin." I whispered.

"~I don't speak elvish.~" He said.

"Exactly."

Daryl honked the horn.

"COME ON!"

I rolled my eyes. I gave him one last hug and then jumped into the van. Rick was at the wheel with T-dog while Glenn and I sat in the back with Daryl.


	6. Hardcore Redneck

Chapter 6

It was a silent ride. Until Glenn opened his mouth.

"You had no right to hit her. She only took the fall for Rick and T-dog! Besides T-og chained up the door so no geeks could get in."

"That true?"

I looked at him dead in the eye.

"Yeah it is. I took the fall because I don't feel anything. And if you go at Rick an T-dog I will get in the way." I said.

He didn't say anything.

Daryl's POV

Stupid woman. Takin' the fall for those two. Why would she do a thing like that? And why the hell did I feel bad 'bout hitting her?! I looked at her and remembered what her brother told me. Bout her fiancée and all.

"Sorry…..fer hitten' ye." I said.

She looked up at me and nodded.

"It isn't as though you hurt me. I am half sorry for backhanding you but you had that one coming to you." She said.

I scowled at her and looked away.

Elena's POV

We parked the van outside the city and then went in through a hole in the fence.

"What first? Guns or Meryl?" T-dog asked.

"There ain't no question! Meryl!" Daryl said.

"Meryl is closer!" Glenn said.

We all ran back towards the department store. There was a female walker there. Daryl went forward.

"Look at this ugly slut." He said.

He shot her through the eye and the took the bolt back. We ran up the stairs and T-dog used the chain cutters Dale loaned him and broke it.

"MERYL!"

We all ran out an they were all shocked.

"NO! NO!" Daryl shouted.

The handcuffs were still on the pipe and lying not too far from it was Meryl's hand. That redneck really was hardcore.


	7. Ayudame

Chapter 7

Daryl ran at T-dog again and I jumped in front and Rick pointed a gun at his head. For some reason that angered me.

"Take that damn gun away from his head!" I hissed.

He ignored me.

"I won't hesitate. I don't care if every walker in the city hears it." Rick said.

My eyes narrowed. I moved away from T-dog and saw a trail of blood.

"Dixon. Your brother may yet be alive." I said.

He ran over to me and saw the trail. He looked at me.

"Ye can track?"

I nodded. I found a ladder and started to go down it when Rick stopped me.

"We have to get the guns and get back to camp. He is probably dead." He said.

"Then go. I told Dixon I would find his brother so that's what I am going to do." I said.

"I can't let her go alone. What are we gonna tell her brother if she doesn't come back with us?" Glenn said.

"Alright fine! We will search a few more blocks for him but if we can't find him we're grabbing the guns and leavin!"

Daryl nodded and I continued to climb down. I took out two walkers and then got my arrows and moved on. I found two more but they were both dead.

"Had enough time to take out these two bastards. Told ye. That guy can crap nails." Daryl said.

"Any man no matter how tough can pass out from blood loss." Rick said.

I nodded and then we kept going. There was another dead walker in what looked like a kitchen and the fire was lit on the stove. I walked closer and looked at a piece of metal. Rick moved closer.

"What is that?" T-dog asked.

"Skin. He cauterized his own wound." Rick said.

"Damn." I said.

"Told ye. No one can kill Meryl except…..Meryl."

"I am not doubting he is alive." I said.

"The he is probably out there still. We gotta keep lookin for 'em!" Daryl said.

"We can search a few more blocks but only if you keep a level head." Rick said.

"I can do that." He said.

"Well we are pretty close to the guns. We may as well get them now." Glenn said.

Daryl nodded and Glenn laid out a plan. I was to go with him and Daryl, while T-dog and Rick went another way.

"This way I have a way to get help if I get swarmed." He said.

"Hey kid…what ya do before all this?" Daryl asked.

"Delivered pizzas. Why?"

That made sense. We split up and made our way down a back alley.

"Ye got some balls for a china man." Daryl said.

"I'm Korean." Glenn stated.

"Whatever."

Glenn made his run for it while Daryl and I waited. I had an arrow ready to fire in case something went wrong.

"Why ya care bout finding Meryl?"

I looked at him.

"He is your brother. I would as upset as you if it were Alex." I said simply.

He shrugged and then we heard something. I lay down on the ground and closed my eyes. Daryl shrank behind a dumpster. I jumped up and pointed an arrow at his head and so did Daryl. I started to lower my bow when I saw it was just a teenage boy, still alive. Daryl however was not so easy.

"AYUDAME!" The kid said.

"~Hey listen to me…~"

"AYUDAME!"

I heard Daryl grunt and when I turned I saw three other living men come. Glenn came up and they grabbed him. I knocked the kid backwards and tried to grab Glenn. I jumped back as I watched a bolt go straight into one of the men's backsides. I looked over and saw Daryl running to the gate. The men sped off in a car and walkers started to come towards the gate. I closed it and then whipped around and looked at the kid. Daryl ran forward and tried to hit him but Rick and T-dog ran up.

"Daryl calm down!" Rick said.

"This stupid son of a bitch took Glenn!" He shouted.

I grabbed Daryl's arms and started to pull him backwards.

"Dixon getting angry will gain you nothing! Let me talk to the kid." I said.

He walked off and we brought the kid with us. This little trip was going to take longer then I thought.


	8. Guillermo

Chapter 8

We sat the kid down and I knelt down in front of him.

"~I need you to listen carefully. We are not going to hurt you. We just want our friend back.~" I said.

He didn't look at me and didn't say anything.

"Please!" I shouted.

He looked at me but still said nothing.

"What 'bout Meryl woman!?" Daryl said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Calm down. I'm trying." I said.

"What kind a name is Meryl? Wouldn't name my dog Meryl." The kid said.

Oh man. Daryl ran forward and attempted to kick the kid but Rick stopped him. Daryl glared at him and then walked over to Glenn's bag. He took out a bandana and took something out. Meryl's hand.

"You wanna see what happened to the last bastard that pissed me off?!"

He waked over and threw the hand onto his lap. The kid jumped up and backed up against the wall. Daryl grabbed him by the shirt.

"Next time I'm start with yer feet!"

"Dixon!"

T-dog and Rick pulled him away.

After some more threats from Daryl and calm negotiations from me and the others the kid showed us where his group was. T-dog was positioned on the roof with a sniper rifle.

"Ye try anything and it'll be an arrow in yer ass." Daryl said.

"Well then G is gonna take the arrow out of my ass and shove it up yours!" He said.

"G?" Rick asked.

"Guillermo."

"Alright. Let's go meet Guillermo." Rick said.

Daryl grabbed the kid and lead him forward. We waited until two mechanic doors opened. A smaller Latino came forward with two others. One I recognized as the Daryl had shot.

"You guys the ones who shot Felipe and took my bag of guns?"

"They are not yours." Rick said.

"Miguel what's going on here eh?"

I guessed this to be Guillermo.

"Man this redneck cut off some dude's hand and said he was gonna cut off my feet."

"You cut off a dude's hand and threatened to cut of his feet? That's pretty sick bro."

"~He let his anger get the best of him.~" I said.

Guillermo looked at me.

"~What are you doing with them?~"

"None of your concern."

"I'm lookin for my brother Meryl. Ya seen him?" Daryl asked.

"Sorry man. I'm fresh out of white boys. I got Asian though. Oiye!"

I looked up and saw two more men bring up Glenn. He was blindfolded and they held on the edge of the roof. Daryl brought his crossbow closer to Miguel's head.

"We don't want any fighting here. We just want our friend. One of yours for one of ours." Rick said.

"Yeah and what about my bag of guns?"

"I told you that is ours." Rick said.

"Man a bag of guns lying on the road. Anyone can come up and say it was there's." Guillermo said.

I looked at Rick. He stared right at Guillermo.

"What's to keep me and my boys from unloading on you right now?"

"Waste of ammunition and you're not in a good place to make threats." Rick said.

He looked up at the roof where T-dog was with the rifle pointed at Guillermo's head. He looked back at Rick.

"You bring me back my bag of guns and Miguel and I'll give you your boy. Otherwise you better come back locked and loaded."

He backed up into the warehouse and the doors closed. Daryl kicked a rock into the door. I watched them take Glenn away.


	9. Are you here to arrest him?

Chapter 9

We went back to where the guns were and sat Miguel down again. T-dog sat down on a table and ran his hand over his face. I stood with my arms crossed by a window and Daryl paced back and forth.

"We can't just give him the guns." T-dog said.

"No but what choice do we have. They have Glenn." I said calmly.

"Man just do what G says!"

"Silencio pendejo!" I shouted.

"Puta!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Was anyone talking to ya?! Shut up!" Daryl snapped.

Finally we made out a plan and walked back to the warehouse. The doors opened and we walked in. I pushed Miguel forward and notched an arrow.

"There you have Miguel now give us Glenn." I said.

"Yeah. I see my bag of guns. But they are not all in there." Guillermo said.

"Where is Glenn?" I asked angrily.

"I might as well have him eaten. I got three of the most vicious dogs you've ever seen. I bought them from Satan's yard sale!" He said.

"You gave us a choice. You told us to come here locked and loaded. Well here we are." Rick said.

One of them aimed a gun at my head and Daryl went in front of me.

"You best not point that gun at her!" He growled.

Then an older woman came forward.

"Felipe."

"Abuela! Go back with the others!" Felipe said.

"Who are these men?" She asked.

"Felipe get your grandmother out of here!" Guillermo said in a frustrated tone.

She walked forward and looked at Rick.

"Are you here to arrest him? He Didn't do anything. He is a good boy." She said.

"Ma'am I am not her to arrest your grandson." Rick said.

"Then what do you want?" She asked.

"We were looking for our friend Glenn. Your grandson was helping us find him." Rick said.

"The Asian boy? Oh come I'll show you." She said.

She took Rick's hand and we followed her. What she led us to surprised even me.


	10. Reuinion and Promises

Chapter 10

A nursing home. That was what the Latinos had been hiding. I smirked. They put on the tough bad boy act. We found Glenn and saw an older man having difficulty breathing.

"What the hell is going on!?" T-dog said.

Glenn looked at him.

"Asthma attack." He said.

"Man we thought you was being eaten by dogs!" T-dog said.

Glenn looked over in the corner. There were three little Chihuahuas in a pink fluffy dog bed. I actually started to laugh. Glenn, T-dog and Daryl looked at me in shock. I looked at Guillermo.

"~You are the biggest idiot I have ever met!~" I laughed.

Rick grabbed Guillermo and led him away. Then I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Maria?"

I whipped around and my eyes widened.

"Abuelita!"

I ran forward and hugged her.

"~Maria how did you get here? Where is your family?~" She asked me.

I pulled away and looked at her.

"~Alex and I…we came here…..Abuelita mama and papi are gone. Alex and I are the only ones left. We came here to find you. Where are Abuelito and the others?~" I asked.

She took my hand and led me to another room. There lying on the bed was my Abuelito.

"Abuelito?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"~MariaElena! It is good to see you.~"

I rushed forward and hugged him. I looked at my Abuelita.

"~Where is everyone else?~"

She shook her head sadly. I opened my arm and hugged her.

"~I was too late. I'm sorry! I should gotten a car or something! Alex was right.~" I said.

"~It gives my heart joy to know you and Alejandro are safe. But it is not your fault. We were lucky to get away as it was. Where is your mama and papa?~" Abuelito asked.

"~They didn't make it. Alex and I are the only ones.~" I said.

Tears fell from their eyes. I heard someone behind me. I instinctively pushed my Abuelita behind me and pulled out a knife. It was only Daryl. I put away the knife and he walked forward.

"We have to be getting back." He said.

I looked at him and then turned around.

"~What is happening Maria?~" Abuelita asked.

"~Abuelita…Alex and I met a group of survivors. We have a camp outside the city. I would not let Alex come with us into the city. We were looking for this man's brother. Our friend was taken so we were delayed. But I have to go back. I came here to find you and then head for Alcatraz. It's a small abandoned prison off the coast of California. We can go. You, Abuelito, Alex and I. We can wait this out. I can hunt and….~"

"~Maria…..We are too old to get around so much anymore. We would only slow you and your friends down. We would not make it. The people here will take care of us. But you have your own responsibility. To take care of Alejandro and yourself and your friends. This man here….~" Abuelito said.

I turned and looked at Daryl. I nodded my head towards my Abuelito. He walked over. My Abuelito put his hand on Daryl's.

"~My granddaughter is strong, but cannot always keep her brother and herself safe….~"

"He says I am strong but cannot always keep my brother and myself safe."

"~You are a strong man. You have courage and honor. MariaElena and Alejandro are the only family my wife and I have left. They are young still….~"

"You are a strong man. You have courage and honor. MariaElena and Alejandro are the only family my wife and I have left. They are young still."

"~I must ask you to do something for me. MariaElena is stubborn and has a one track mind. And Alejandro will do anything for her. Please watch over them. They have lost so much. Please.~"

"I must ask you to do something for me. MariaElena is stubborn and has a one track mind. And Alejandro will do anything for her. Please watch over them. They have lost so much. Please." I translated.

Rick, T-dog and Glenn were in the room now with Guillermo.

"~Abuelito that is too much to ask of him. He won't….~"

"I'll look out for 'em."

I looked up at Daryl.

"~What did he say Maria?~"

My eyes locked with Daryl's. I looked at my Abuelito.

"~He said he will do as you ask.~"

My Abuelito smiled and so did my Abuelita. Guillermo came forward.

"I will make sure they are taken care of. I promise. They have talked about you and your brother along with your other family. They said that one of you would come. I didn't have the heart to tell them you were probably dead. To see you here…tells me you are one of the strongest people I've met. As well as your brother." Guillermo said.

I nodded and hugged him.

"Elena…we have to go." Glenn said.

I looked at my grandparents.

"~We are proud of you Maria and Alejandro. Promise us you will stay alive and keep your brother safe.~" My Abuelita said.

I nodded and hugged her. I hugged my Abuelito and then looked at them.

"Yo te amo."

"~We love you Maria. Tell the same to Alejandro.~" Abuelito said.

I nodded. I stood up and gave them both a kiss. I walked towards the door with Glenn and Rick.

Daryl's POV

That old man was asking a whole hell of a lot. But I couldn't find it in me to refuse 'em. Watching her say good-bye to the only family she had left…made me wonder if her brother was right. If she didn't have a heart. But I saw it as she walked away. A tear fell down her cheek. I looked at her grandparents. They had tears in their eyes as they watched her leave. I nodded and then walked away. But her grandfather said one last thing.

*"Dile a ella. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

_*Tell her. Before it's too late._


	11. I remember now

Chapter 11

Elena's POV

I held back the tears. Seeing my grandparents brought back the feeling of love and sadness. I had to erase it again. We made our way back only to find the truck gone.

"Didn't we leave the truck here?" Glenn asked.

"Unless them walkers learned how to drive." Daryl said.

"Well who else in this city can drive?" I asked.

"Meryl." Rick said.

We all looked at him.

"He'll be taking some vengeance back to camp." Daryl said.

We had no other choice but to head back on foot. I swore if Meryl Dixon hurt my brother I would kill him. I didn't care if he was a living person. What I didn't know was that Daryl was thinking the exact same thing.

We didn't make it back until nightfall. That was when we heard the screams. I bolted forward not thinking about anything but the safety of Alex. I reached the campsite and found walkers everywhere.

"Shit!"

I released arrows left and right never missing my target. Daryl, Rick, Glenn and T-dog were right behind me. I looked around for my brother amidst the gunfire and arrows.

"ALEX!"

When he didn't answer I picked up an axe and smashed it into the nearest walker. When they were finally gone I looked around again.

"ALEX!"

"Maria!"

I turned and found him on top of the RV with Carl and Sophia. I ran and he jumped down and I pulled him into my arms. I held him close and looked around. Carol's husband Ed was dead. And then I saw a mass of blond hair caked with blood and dirt.

"No…." I breathed.

Andrea was on the ground next to her sister Amy sobbing. Amy was dead.

"Now I remember what my dream was." Jim said.

I looked at him. He looked back at me sadly.


	12. Feelings

Chapter 12

I took first watch for the rest of the night. Alex stayed in the RV with Glenn and Dale. Andrea never left Amy. My thoughts wandered to Daryl. Why would he promise my Abuelito something I knew he would not do? And why did I get so upset when Rick pointed the gun at his head? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a small noise. I stood up and aimed my bow in the direction it had come from. A squirrel jumped out and I sighed. As I sat back down I frowned. There was something funny about my chair. I turned around and immediately jumped up. Daryl.

"What the hell Dixon?" I hissed.

"Ye seemed comfortable." He said.

"I will admit it was more comfortable then the chair." I said.

He smirked and grabbed my hand. He pulled me back down to him. I stared into his light blue eyes.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Whatddya talking 'bout?" He asked.

"Stepping in front of the gun pointed at me and promising my Abuelito you would be there for me and Alex." I said.

He looked away. I could tell he was thinking about what I asked him. He turned around and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I blocked ye because I didn't want ye to get hurt. And I promised yer' grandpa I would be there for ye because something in me wouldn't let me say no." He said.

"I thought…..you didn't like anyone here." I said quietly.

"I don't want to. I can't get ya out of my damn mind. Every time I hunt yer face pops up! Every time I'm killing them walkers I see ya! I can't explain it!" He said.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. He didn't push me away and he didn't respond. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm sorry….I…"

"Shut-up."

He pulled my lips back to his. I felt warm. And I felt the heart I didn't think I had begin to race. I put my hand on his face and moved closer to him if possible. However we jumped apart when we heard someone speak.

"What the hell?"

I looked over and saw Glenn standing there staring at us.

"Right…your watch. Okay I'll go to my tent. And Glen you saw nothing alright?"

He nodded and then I grabbed my bow and quiver and climbed down. I went to my tent and found it closer to the camp then it was. I guessed someone moved so I was closer and they could see me. I crawled inside and lay down on my cot. I couldn't seem to get Daryl out of my mind. I hadn't felt anything for so long and now this man cared about me? I didn't understand.


	13. Buenas Werte(Good Luck)

Chapter 13

When I came out the next morning Amy was still dead and Andrea was still in the same spot. Daryl was going around with a pick axe hitting all the dead so they would not wake up as walkers. I walked into the RV and woke Alex up.

"Hey we need to talk." I said.

He sat up.

"When we went back into the city…I found Abuelita and Abuelito. They were the only ones." I said.

"Why didn't they come back with you?!" He asked.

"They said they were too old to move around so much. They told me to tell you they love you they are glad you are safe. I swore I would take care of you like I am." I said.

"No one…..they were the only…."

"Jim got bit!"

I jumped up and ran outside with Alex behind me. I only just saw the bite as Daryl lifted his shirt.

"Not Jim." Alex said.

Jim started to come forward to me.

"I'm alright. I swear." He said.

I looked at him and tried to feel something but I couldn't. I looked away and Rick and Shane came forward and sat him down. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and ran forward. Shane and Rick got in his way. Rick once again pointed the gun at his head. I ran forward and aimed my bow at his head.

"Take that damn gun away from his head!" I snarled.

"We do NOT kill the living!" Rick said.

"That's funny coming from a man pointing a gun at my head." Daryl spat.

I pulled him back and then looked at Rick and Shane.

"There has to be something we can do." I said.

"We have to get Jim to the CDC." Rick said.

My plan for Alcatraz was slipping away from me. I found myself wanting to protect these people. Especially the kids. They didn't deserve to be in this sort of world.

"Yall can't be serious! Zero tolerances for walkers! Or the to be." Daryl said.

Alex sat down on the steps of the RV. I knelt down and put my hands on his shoulders. I glared at Daryl. I swore I saw a look of regret in his eyes.

"Alright were are all going to the CDC! Grab your things and find a ride." Rick ordered.

"~Come on. Let's go.~" I said to Alex softly.

Then we heard inhumane moans. I turned and saw Amy had woken up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Amy." Andrea said.

Alex tried to go forward but I held him back. He struggled. Amy had been his friend, he cared about her and now he had to see her as one of those monsters. Daryl came up and grabbed his arm.

"I am here now Amy. I love you." Andrea said.

Then she shot Amy in the head. I closed my eyes and looked down. I let Alex go and so did Daryl. He ran forward and knelt down in front of Amy. I sighed and looked away. I packed away our things and looked at Dale.

"How much room do you have in the RV with T-dog, Andre and Glenn?" I asked.

"I can take your brother if that is what you are asking." He said.

I nodded and then looked at Alex.

"~You are going to ride with Dale, Glenn, Andrea and T-dog. Is that okay?~" I asked.

He nodded.

"~I think Andrea will need friends. Who are you riding with?~" He asked.

"~I don't know yet.~" I said.

"~The RV is full and so are the cars with the Grimes and Sophia and Carol.~" He said.

"~I'll see if I can ride with Shane.~" I said.

He nodded and I walked over to Shane.

"Would be alright if I rode along with you? Everywhere else is full." I asked.

"Sure thing. Throw yer stuff in back and get ready to leave." He said.

"Thank you."

He nodded and I walked over to the others.

"We aren't going." Morales said.

We all looked at them.

"We have other family. We want to be with our own." his wife said.

"There won't be anyone to watch your backs." Shane said.

"We know the risk." She said.

Rick walked forward and handed Morales a gun and half a box if ammo. I walked forward and hugged them all.

"Buenas werte." I said.

He nodded. We all said our good-byes and got into the vehicles. As we drove away Morales honked us good-bye.

"Be safe." I whispered.

"They'll be alright. I'm sure of it." Shane said.

I looked at him and nodded.


	14. The CDC

Chapter 14

After a few hours we all pulled over. Jim was worse and he couldn't go any further. Glenn and Shane carried him out and sat him under a tree.

"Look….another damn tree." he laughed.

"Your going to be alright." I whispered.

He looked at me.

"You take care of this group. I'm gonna go be with my family." He said.

I nodded. I placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"We'll see you again someday." I said.

Alex said his good-byes with the others and then we continued on to the CDC.

When we arrived it was getting dark, but we could still see all the dead bodies.

"Walkers."

I notched an arrow and Alex held the rifle ready.

"Alright everyone move quietly. We don't know if they are still moving." Rick whispered.

We went as quietly and as fast as we could. As we reached the doors of the CDC walkers noticed us. I let an arrow fly into it's head and Daryl did the same to another. More and more started to come.

"Come on man there is nobody here!" Shane said.

"The camera! It moved!" Rick said.

"There is no one there man!" Shane said desperately.

As we started to leave the doors opened and a man's voice called out.

"What do you want?"

"A chance." Rick said.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." The man said.

He looked around at us.

"Is anyone infected?"

"One of our group was. He didn't make it." Rick said.

I put my hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Once those doors close they are not opening back up." He said.

We nodded and he shut the doors.

"You will all give a blood sample." He said.

"That sounds fair." Rick said.

We followed him to an elevator. Daryl stood close to me and my brother. No one spoke.

"You all look harmless enough. Except you. I'll have to keep an eye on you." He said to Carl.

The man introduced himself as Dr. Jenner. After we all gave our blood samples and they came back clean he showed us to the rooms we could stay in.

"Pretty basic. Also when you shower make sure you go easy on the hot water."

"Hot showers?" Glenn said.

"That's what the man said!" T-dog said.

"WHOOO!"

I put my things in mine and Alex's room and then practically ran to the shower. The hot water felt amazing. Before all this I had to wash in the quarry which wasn't bad but nothing compared to a shower. When I came out I changed into fresh cloths and then headed to the kitchen. Everyone else was already seated. Though I was 21 I had never had my first drink. The apocalypse saw to that. So when Jenner said he had wine I took a glass. Carl asked for some.

"I don't think so." Lori said.

"You know in Italy they let you have a glass." Dale said.

"Well when Carl goes to Italy he can have A glass." Lori said.

"Come on Lori. It can't hurt." Rick said.

Lori agreed and Jenner gave Carl a little bit of wine in a glass. He took one sip and made a disgusted face.

"Eww!"

Everyone started to laugh save me. The time I had laughed at Guillermo had been the last, or I guessed.

"That's my boy." Lori said.

"Stick with the soda buddy." Glen said.

"Oh no! Not you little man. You keep drinking. I wanna see how red yer face can get." Daryl said.

They laughed again and then Rick stood up.

"I think it is time we properly thank our host. To Dr. Jenner. He is our savior today." Rick said.

"BOOYAH!"

Daryl held out a bottle of alcohol. I smirked and then Shane spoke up.

"So doc ya gonna tell us what happened here?"

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Shane to ruin a party. I saw Alex going for a bottle of beer and I snatched it away.

"~I don't think so.~"

"I am all that's left. Everyone is gone."

Everyone sighed.

"Man you are such a buzz kill." Glenn said to Shane.

I nodded.


	15. The Indestructable Friend

Chapter 15

I don't know how but Alex somehow got a bottle of beer or should I saw 7 bottles. I guessed that T-dog or Daryl had something to do with that. I half dragged half helped him back to the room.

"Need some help there?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Shane coming forward. He didn't wait for an answer. He just took Alex's other arm and helped me get him back to the room. We laid him down on the bed and I shook my head.

"Stupido." I mumbled.

"Had one too many I guess."

"You don't say?"

He chuckled a little. He turned to walk out.

"Shane…..is everything alright? I mean besides the fact you're drunk. With Lori?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. He just continued on his way. Something happened between them and I sure did NOT want to know. I knew Alex was going to be sicker then a dog when he woke up so I got up to go and get him some water. I watched Glenn stumble to his room with a bottle of vodka in his hand. He smiled at me and I smirked and took the bottle from him.

"I don't think you're Russian. So I'll just take this."

He attempted to grab it but I pushed him into his room where he just started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen. T-Dog and Andrea were on their way out and Jenner was no where to be found. I put the bottle down and took a glass and filled it with water.

"Don't tell me yer drunk."

I didn't need to see who it was.

"No Dixon my brother is passed out on the couch." I said.

"Thought ya Mexicans could handle few drinks." He said.

How the hell was he not drunk?

"That's a stereotype." I replied.

"First time he ever drank?"

"As far as I know yes. First time I ever had a glass to myself."

He laughed and I felt myself smile a bit. I immediately shook my head and then turned to go. Daryl followed me. I opened the door and found Alex still passed out on the couch. I shook my head and put the water near him. I turned and found Daryl standing in the doorway.

"Did you need something or did you actually forget where your room was?" I asked.

"That yer natural eye color?"

I sighed.

"Yes it is. My mother had blue eyes though hers were a bit lighter." I answered.

"Any of yer friends make it?"

I smirked.

"2 of them I know for sure did. They said they had to go down south to find some family and then they were bound for Alcatraz. We may or may not run into them." I said.

"What makes ya so sure?"

"Well my friend Wayne is as far as I knew indestructible. And Anthony I think his uncle taught him a few things. He said he could robin hood an arrow. They are alive. I know they are." I said.

He nodded and then started to walk away.

"Dixon?"

He turned and looked at me.

"I…..than…I mean buenas nochas."

He shrugged and then left.

"Heyyyy…you sister….where is…..where's you?" Alex slurred.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"It's going to a long, long night." I mumbled.


	16. Escaping the CDC

Chapter 16

I walked my brother out to the kitchen the next morning. T-dog had a towel over his shoulder and a frying pan in his hand. Jacquie had her hands on Glenn's shoulders. I smirked as I saw Glenn with his head in his hands moaning. Alex put his head on the table and I set some water in front of him.

"Rough night?" I asked Glenn.

"Please! Don't ever let me drink again!" Glenn moaned.

Daryl came in and he didn't look in the least bit hung over. He looked at Alex and laughed.

"Feeling the fun today little man?"

"Shut up redneck." He groaned.

I smiled and rubbed his back a little.

"Hey where you get them scratches on your neck?" T-dog said.

I looked over and saw three fairly deep scratches on his neck.

"Oh I must of done it in my sleep." He said.

I saw Lori nervously biting her nail. She met my gaze and I raised an eyebrow. She quickly looked away and I shrugged.

"Hey T-dog was there any bacon?" Alex asked.

Dr. Jenner came into the room and Dale looked up at him.

"Doc are you going to answer our questions?" Dale asked.

"Only a matter of time before you asked."

We all looked at him waiting.

"Follow me." He said.

We followed him into another room filled with computers.

"VI get a visual of test subject 19." Jenner said.

One of the monitors turned on a picture of what looked like a brain came on the screen.

"Is that a brain?" Andrea asked.

"An amazing one. All those little lights are what makes you an individual. Your personality is based on the passage of those lights." Jenner explained.

I watched as the lights disappeared and the brain went black. However a small red light came back and the other part of what I could tell was the body started to move again.

"It restarts the brain?" Glenn asked.

"Only the brain stem. That part that was once you is gone. All that's left is a mindless monster." Jenner said.

He had a sad expression on his face. I looked back at the screen then a flash went through the brain and everything went black.

"What was that?" Carol asked.

"He shot his patient." Andrea said.

Jenner nodded.

"Who was test subject 19?" Alex asked.

We all looked at him.

"My wife. She was the leader of this whole operation. She knew what she was doing. When she was bitten she offered herself as a test subject so that maybe we could find the cure. Before she died she made me promise to keep going. I couldn't say no. When she died the world lost something valuable." He said.

"Doc I hate to ask but what happens when that clock hits zero?" Dale asked.

Oh Dale, the man of many questions. I now noticed the large clock that was counting down to something.

"The generators run out of fuel." Jenner said.

"And then?" Rick asked.

"H."

"H.I.T's"

"VI define." Jenner said.

"H.I.T's a high-impulse thermo baric fuel-air explosive consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition which produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration then any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, regret. Everything." Jenner said.

"What did you just say!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Man I am gonna get shit-faced drunk again." Daryl said.

I looked at him and gave him a look that said 'Really?' I took one look at my brother and then stood up and ran at Jenner. Shane, T-dog, Glenn and Dale had to hold me back. It didn't stop my mouth.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HAVE RISKED EVERYTHING TO KEEP MY BROTHER ALIVE AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME WERE ARE GONNA DIE IN LESS THEN AN HOUR?!"

Alex and Dale dragged me back to my room. I kicked and punched everything I could reach. I sat down and closed my eyes. Then I heard the air stop. My eyes flew open. I looked at Alex.

"Grab your things and let's go." I said.

I grabbed my quiver and bow and grabbed Alex's arm and we ran to where the others were gathered near the doors leading out. Carl ran up to Alex and I ran over to Jenner.

"You open those damn doors right now!" I shouted.

"We don't want this Jenner!" Rick said.

"I said as soon as those doors close they do not open! You DO want this. Last night you said it was only a matter of time before everyone you loved was dead." Jenner said.

I looked at Rick then back to Jenner.

"Was he drunk? That may have made a difference!" I snarled.

"I had to keep hope alive didn't I?" Rick asked.

Daryl was swinging away at the doors with an axe. I looked at Alex and Carl. Rage flowed through me like poison.

"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner said.

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here. But somebody somewhere…." Rick said.

Daryl had taken to start cursing as he hacked at the doors.

"What part of EVRYTHING IS GONE don't you understand?" Andrea said.

"Listen to your friend. She understands. This is our extinction event." Jenner said.

T-dog ran to help Daryl. I put my hand on my face and paced around.

"This isn't right. You can't keep us here like animals." Carol said.

"One tiny moment….a millisecond. No pain."

"My daughter does not deserve to die!" Carol said.

"Wouldn't it be kinder to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?' He looked over at Daryl and T-dog. "Those doors are built to withstand a rocket launcher." He said.

Daryl turned and walked over.

"Yeah!? Well yer head ain't!"

"No!"

Shane, Rick, Dale and Glenn held him back as he raised the axe at Jenner.

"Open the doors!" Shane shouted.

He ran forward and grabbed him.

"Why can't you see this is the better option?!"

Rick walked over and pulled Shane off.

"Shane calm down. Killing him won't accomplish anything here." Rick said.

I walked forward and looked him in the eye.

"You listen! Your wife is gone and I am sorry! I understand. I had to shoot my fiancée between the eyes! I get it! Now you may have experienced things differently but I swore to my parents and grandparents I would keep my brother safe! And I have done a pretty damn good job of it! Look at those children! Look at my brother! They still have a chance! We all do! Now you had better open these damn doors or I will take kill you before the clock runs down! That way you can feel the pain you will make us feel if you keep us here! NOW OPEN THE DOORS!"

He sighed and looked around. I slammed my hand down on the desk and then I walked over to Alex and hugged him.

"Lo siento mi hermano." I whispered.

"It isn't your fault." he said.

I glared at Jenner. Then someone turned me around roughly. Daryl. He kissed me hard on the lips and then we heard the doors open. He pulled away and I grabbed my things with everyone else. I grabbed Alex and we ran. When we got to the door it was closed. Daryl took the axe to the window but was unable to break it.

"Son of a bitch!" Shane said.

"Rick I have something that might work." Carol said.

She ran up digging through her purse.

"Carol I don't think a nail file is gonna do it." Shane said.

She pulled out a grenade. I wondered what else she was hiding in there. Rick took it and ran to the window.

"Oh shit!" He said.

I threw Alex to the ground and covered him. I heard the explosion and waited until a strong hand wrapped around mine.

"Come on!"

Daryl pulled me up and I grabbed Alex. We ran through the window to the cars. I took Alex's pistol and shot the walkers that were near. I hated guns. We got to the cars and Daryl practically threw Alex and I into the truck. He jumped in and the CDC exploded. I looked up and my eyes widened. VI had been right. It was close to a nuclear explosion. I saw that Daryl and Andrea had gotten out, as well as T-dog, Carol, Sophia, Carl, Lori, Rick, Shane and Glenn. However I didn't see Jacquie. I closed my eyes and looked down as I realized she had stayed behind. Daryl got out and so did Alex and I.

"Is everyone alright?" Rick asked.

"Jacquie." I said.

Rick looked at me with a sad expression. Dale and Andrea walked over.

"What took you so….." Alex began.

Dale looked at him and slowly shook his head. Alex fell silent and I realized Andrea had wanted to stay. I looked around. We had lost another person. Our group was dwindling. I put my arm around Alex's shoulders and looked at what had been the CDC.


	17. I care about you!

Chapter 17

"Alex go and wait in the RV. I have to talk with Dixon." I said.

He just stood there and Glenn came over and put a hand on his shoulder. I looked at Daryl.

"Alright. What was all that?" I asked.

"All what?"

"Risking your ass to save mine and my brother's. And don't tell me it was because of my Abuelito. I am pretty sure that kiss was not part of what you promised." I said.

I got him. He looked at me with a scowl on his face.

"I am not saying I am not grateful. I am. Especially for my brother's life. I can never repay you for that. But why would you kiss me again?"

"Ya ask a lot of stupid questions for a supposed smart woman! Ye ever think maybe I care about ye!?" He said angrily.

I froze. He stared at me and I felt my heart stop. He cared about me?

Daryl's POV

Why couldn't she understand?! I cared about her, yeah I cared. She stood there looking at me.

"I care about ya Elena! Ya get that?! I care and I ain't gonna let nothing….."

Elena's POV

"…..I ain't gonna let nothing…."

I threw my arms around him and kissed him. It took him a few seconds to register what was happening before he wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt something I thought I would never feel again. I no longer cared only for my brother. Daryl had worked his way into my heart. He had given me back the heart I thought I'd lost. I pulled away and looked at him.

"I care about you too…..Daryl."

A small smiled came to his face when I said his name.

"You two about done?"

I turned and saw everyone staring at us. I knew I had turned red because Glenn, T-dog and my brother were trying not to laugh. Daryl didn't seem embarrassed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Yeah. Where we going now?" He asked.

"Fort Benning." Shane said.

I nodded. I watched Alex get into the RV. I started to walk over but Daryl pulled me back.

"Oh no! Yer riding with me woman." He said.

I turned and gave him a half smile. He had a smirk on his face.

"Ye ever been on a bike?" He asked.

"Always wanted to." I said.

"Well then throw yer stuff in the RV and get yer ass back here."

He gave me a smile I hadn't seen before.

I could help but smile back. A true smile. The one I had only shown my fiancée.

"Yer face does light up when ya smile." He said.

I laughed lightly and then went to put my things with Alex in the RV. When I walked in I was met by the faces of T-dog, Alex and Glenn.

"_Aw shit!" _I thought.

"I never seen him smile or say he cares about anyone." T-dog said.

"Daryl Dixon does not smile. He glares and scowls." Glenn said.

"That's my sister. Tougher then tough, but she always hides the soft warm heart…..OW!"

I smacked Alex upside the head. He hit me back hard and to my surprise I still didn't feel pain. I laughed at him.

"Just because he may have re-started my heart so to speak doesn't mean I feel pain dummy. I'm still the invincible Lone Hunter." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

I kissed his cheek and then set my stuff down. However I kept my bow and quiver. Daryl pulled up outside the RV. I ran out and go onto the back. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his back. Daryl and I rode out first and the others followed. To tell the truth….I had always like Daryl and the motorcycle was definitely a bonus.


	18. Unexpected Hero

Chapter 18

We rode along for sometime until we came to what was once a traffic jam and was now a bunch of abandoned cars. Daryl pulled up to Dale.

"Is there a way through?" He asked.

Daryl rode forward and guided the others through until Dale honked once. We all stopped and walked over to the RV. Dale took a look and then looked at us.

"Needs a new hose." He said.

I sighed.

"Well look around. There has to be something around here." T-dog said.

"Alright but let's be quick. I don't like the feeling of this." Rick said.

We all spread out. Daryl went off with Alex and I went off with Lori and Carol.

"You and Daryl Dixon huh?" Lori asked.

I smiled a bit.

"I guess so. Never thought I would be able to feel again. Sure surprised me." I replied.

"Well you are the only one who can see to get through to him." Carol said with a soft smile.

I laughed a little then I stopped. I heard them. The moans and dragging feet of the walkers.

"Get down under the cars and be quiet!" I hissed.

They did as I said and I crouched down and went to look for Alex and Daryl. However someone pulled me down and dragged me under the car. They covered my mouth with their hand and I twisted to see who it was. My eyes widened in shock.

"Knew you would be alive. Anthony owes me a bottle of vodka."

Wayne.


	19. The Search Begins

Chapter 19

Daryl's POV

I threw the kid under a car and held a finger to my lips. I looked everywhere for Elena but couldn't see her. I hoped like hell she heard them bastards and hid. I saw T-dog holding his breath and holding his arm. It was covered in blood.

"_Fuck!" _

A walker had seen him and was moving towards him. I made my way over and then shoved an arrow through the back of it's head. More were still coming. I laid T down and covered him with a dead walker. I lay down and pulled one over me and held my breath. Sure enough they passed. As soon as they did I heard someone scream.

"SOPHIA!"

Elena's POV

Wayne and I got out from under the van and ran to the others. Alex came out and I hugged him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sophia ran off into the woods being chased by two walkers. Rick went after her." Lori said.

Glenn, Andrea, Dale, Shane and Carl were also safe. I looked around frantically.

"Where is Daryl?"

I heard a whistle and I turned and saw Daryl helping a blood covered T-dog over to us. I ran forward and heard Wayne make a bird like sound. When I reached Daryl and T-dog I turned and saw Anthony had now joined us. We sat T-dog down on the steps of the RV.

"Maria you can help him. With your plants and stuff." Alex said.

I nodded.

"Alex run and get my bag. Hurry!" I said.

He nodded and ran. I looked around for something to try and hold the blood. I looked at Glenn.

"Give me something! Just anything!" I said.

He pulled out a shirt and I immediately pressed it against T-dog's arm.

"This might hurt but I have to apply pressure." I said.

He nodded and I pressed down on his arm. He closed his eyes and held his breath. Alex came back. I had Dale hold the pressure while I looked for what I needed.

"Damn it! Dale you have a first aid kit?" I asked.

He nodded and I ran and got it. I cleaned up as much blood as I could and bandaged his arm.

"That's all I can do with what I have." I said.

"Thanks girl. Second time you helped me out." T-dog said.

I nodded and then stood and hugged Daryl. When I pulled away I looked at Wayne and Anthony. Wayne had battle staff in his hand and a large katana on his back. He probably had a lot more on him. Anthony had two hand axes at his sides and two magnums in holsters over his shoulders.

"I knew you two would be alive if anyone. What are you doing here though?" I asked.

"That's yer indestructible friend?" Daryl asked.

"The one and only. And my ex. And Anthony is the other one." I said.

"Konichiwa."

Wayne bowed and I smiled and did the same. We had done that all through high school.

"We went to South Carolina to see if my dad, sister, brother-in-law and niece were alright. They weren't." Anthony said.

I hugged him.

"I'm sorry Anthony. My parents are gone and….so is he. I had to put an arrow in his head." I said.

I pulled away and then took Daryl's hand. He smiled small.

"I thought you guys would already be on Alcatraz." I said.

"That's where we were going. You going to come?" Wayne said.

I squeezed Daryl's hand and then looked around. This group had been with Alex and I through a whole lot. I couldn't just leave them and they were set on Fort Benning, or at least Shane was. And something was different about Shane. And Dale was always watching him. I sighed. Daryl leaned forward.

"I'ma follow ya and yer brother wherever ya choose to go." He whispered.

I was about to answer when Rick came back. He saw Anthony and Wayne but wasn't paying much attention to them.

"Sophia?" Carol asked.

"I left her by the creek. I had to get those two walkers off her. I told her to start making her way back to the highway." Rick explained.

"You left her there? She is only 12! Oh my little Sophia." Carol cried.

Lori put her arm around Carol's shoulders.

"We will find her Carol. You have my word." I said.

She looked at me and tried to smile but I knew it was hard.

"What about T-dog? He is in no fit shape to go anywhere." Alex said.

Rick looked over at T-dog. He stood up.

"I'm fine brother." he said.

"Like hell! Maria didn't have the plant she needed. You have to stay here." Alex said.

"Alex is right. Daryl I want you and Shane to come back with me." Rick said.

Daryl nodded.

"I'll go. My uncle taught me how to track. I could be of some help." Anthony said.

I smiled. Rick nodded.

"I'll stay here with Elena and her brother. I'll help keep them safe." Wayne said.

Rick nodded. Daryl turned and looked at me.

"Gonna miss me?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow.

"I don't know. Will I have something to miss?" I asked.

He smirked and kissed me. When he pulled away I smiled.

"Be careful. Find Sophia." I said.

He nodded. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then watched him leave. Andrea came out of the RV Wayne looked at her. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Nein." I said.

He smirked and I shook my head.


	20. You will always have me

Chapter 20

We waited for what seemed like forever until the others finally came back. I ran to Daryl and he took me in his arms. When we separated I saw that Sophia was not with them. I bit my lip as we walked back to the others.

"Where is she?" Carol asked.

"The trail went cold." Daryl said.

"But it'll be dark soon. She's out there alone in the woods." Carol said.

"It's no use running around in the dark. We will search more tomorrow first thing." Rick said.

"Oh Sophia." Carol cried.

Lori put her arm around her and Andrea put a hand on her shoulder. I looked at Dale.

"I'll take first watch." I said.

"Elena you don't…."

"I want to. In case she finds her way back. I can see in the dark." I said.

Dale nodded. Alex walked forward.

"I won't be getting any sleep tonight. I'll stay up with you. You and me hermana." He said.

I smiled and nodded. I looked to Daryl. He smiled a little and kissed my hair.

"I'll go a little farther down the road and see if I can find her." He said.

"Daryl…."

"I won't leave the road little darlin'. Promise." He said.

I nodded and kissed him. Andrea walked forward.

"I'll go to. Watch your back and all." she said.

I nodded.

"Thank you."

She smiled small and they walked off. I looked at Wayne and Anthony.

"I can't. I can't go to Alcatraz. Not now. Sophia is out there and I promised Carol I would find her. You guys go. Do everything we three said we would when we were in school. Alex, Daryl and I will come…..but not now." I said.

They looked at each other.

"We can't leave you here Elena. And I want to help that little girl. Then we'll head for Alcatraz." Anthony said.

"Yeah. And hey I don't think they have girls like….OI!"

He was still looking at Andrea's retreating figure. Anthony started to laugh.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot. Come on hermano." I said.

Alex and I climbed to the top of the RV with our weapons and kept watch. Why had there been so many walkers together? The thought that larges groups of them were roaming around troubled me.

"What do you think all those walkers were doing together? And where could they have been going?" Alex asked.

"No se hermano. No se."

"I doubt anyone does know." He agreed.

I nodded. I strummed my bow-string and looked out into the night.

"Surprising your friends are alive huh?"

I smiled and laughed softly.

"No surprise there. Least not for me. Nothing can kill Wayne except himself. And as for Anthony….well he is smart. He knows how to survive. I knew they wee alive. I didn't expect to find them here but hey I am not complaining." I said.

"I'm not either. But it makes me wonder if anyone else made it. Like maybe Brandon and Justin." He said.

He had a point. Brandon was smart and had been known to take out several doctors and nurses when they tried to restrain him. And as for Justin…..well he and Brandon were like brothers. But it gave me hope that they were alive. And maybe just maybe there were others.

"There is a good chance they're still out there fighting. It would take a lot to bring them down. We can only hope they made it." I said.

"I still have you." He said quietly.

He looked at me and I smiled and hugged him.

* "Siempre me tendras hermano. Te lo prometo." I said.

* "Siempre." He said.

I saw two figures emerge from the forest. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Daryl and Andrea come into view.

"Go get your redneck." Alex said.

I smiled and ran down to Daryl.

*You will always have me brother. I promise you.

*Always.


	21. Bells of False Hope

Chapter 21

We woke up early the next morning. We were all going to go out and look for Sophia. Well except for Dale, T-dog and Carl.

"Sophia is my friend. I want to go to."

"No I will not have my child out there! You will stay here with Dale and T-dog." Lori said.

"I don't mind looking after him, but he would be in good hands." Dale said.

"Please momma?" Carl asked.

"Baby you would be helping here too."

"I'll look out for him. I won't let him out of my sight." Alex said.

I looked at Alex with pride. Lori looked at Alex for a minute before nodding.

"Alright but if you leave mine or Alex's sight I will have Shane bring you right back." Lori said.

Carl nodded and we all set out into the woods.

"You never told us what happened when you went to look for Sophia that first time." I said to Daryl.

"We found a walker. It wasn't near Sophia." He said.

"How could you tell?" Glenn asked.

"Cut the son of a bitch open." Daryl said.

Glenn made a disgusted face. No doubt remembering the time he had to cover himself in walker guts to get out of Atlanta. We came across a tent and Daryl walked forward. He came out of the tent and shook his head. Then we heard church bells echo through the air.

"Someone's ringing those bells." Glenn said.

"She could be ringing 'em herself!" Shane said.

"Daryl can you tell how to get there from here?" Lori asked.

"Hard to tell with all them trees." Daryl said.

"I can! Come on." Wayne said.

They looked at me and I nodded. We all ran forward and sure enough Wayne led us straight to the church. Anthony and Wayne took the lead.

"Rick something ain't right man." Shane said.

We opened the doors of the church. Inside were three walkers.

"Talk about a wedding in hell." I muttered.

Wayne jumped forward and unsheathed his katana. He brought it down on a walker and it went straight through it's head. Anthony pulled out an axe and threw it straight into the head of another. I let Alex take out the last one with his crossbow. We all walked forward.

"Sophia?" Carol called.

The bells began to ring again and Shane, Rick and Daryl ran out to the side of the church. Daryl came back in a few minutes.

"Damn bells were on a timer." He said.

We all walked out and looked around the grounds. Sophia wasn't there.

"We'll find her…right Alex?" Carl asked.

Alex looked at him and smiled.

"You bet."

Carl smiled and nodded. We all gathered back by the church.

"Shane, Wayne and I will stay behind and look for Sophia a little longer. Yall head back up to the high way and wait." Rick said.

"Split up?" Carol asked.

"You have Elena, Alex and Daryl with you. Yall will be fine." Rick said.

"I want to go too." Carl said.

"Baby you've done enough today." Lori said.

"I'll go too if that will make feel better Mrs. Grimes." Alex said.

She looked at him and then at Carl.

"No. I don't like it. He doesn't have anyway to protect himself." Lori said.

"I got an extra gun." Daryl said walking forward.

Lori sighed and agreed. I looked at Alex.

"I don't like this. You know what no! You are not going out there without me." I said.

"Yes I am Maria. I can take care of myself. I have Shane, Rick and Wayne." He said.

"I'll look out for him Elena." Wayne said.

I hugged him tightly. When I let him go I watched them walk away. Daryl came forward and put his hand on my shoulder. I didn't look at him.

"Ye gotta let him grow his own darlin'. He'll be fine. That Wayne is strong. And Rick won't let em get hurt." Daryl said.

I took a deep breath as I watched them disappear into the woods. Anthony walked up.

"Come on Elena you know Wayne. Nothing is going to touch him." He said.

I nodded. Glenn, Lori, Carol and Andrea were waiting for us. I turned and walked with Daryl and Anthony back to them. Something in my mind told me something would happen. But I didn't say anything. I kept walking with the others back to the highway until a gunshot sounded through the tress.


	22. Southern Xena

Chapter 22

"That was a gunshot." Lori said.

"Maybe they had to take out a walker." Glenn suggested.

"Don't patronize me. If it was just one walker they would not have used guns. They would have done it quietly." Lori said angrily.

"Maybe we should go back." Carol said.

"We are not running around these woods chasing echoes. Come on let's get back to the high way." Daryl said.

We stood up and kept going.

"Andrea you have been glaring at me since I got this gun! You want it so badly then here!" Lori snapped.

"I don't need your gun!" Andrea snarled.

Lori turned to Carol.

"And honey I know you have been through a lot but you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is on your face every time you look at him. He ran out after Sophia and not many people would have done that." Lori said.

"I hope she is alive." Carol said.

"All this hoping and prayin' ain't gonna do any good! Am I the only one Zen here? I am gonna locate that little girl and she is gonna be just fine!" Daryl said.

Carol nodded and we kept moving. We Hadn't gone far when we heard a scream.

"ANDREA!"

As we saw Andrea, a woman came out of no where on horseback. She knocked back the walker with a baseball bat and then circled around. I looked at Glenn. He was staring at the woman with the dumbest look on his face

"Lori? Lori Grimes!?" She asked.

"Yes?" Lori asked.

"You have to come with me. There's been an accident and Carl's been shot." She said.

"What about Alex?! Is my brother alright!?" I asked.

She didn't answer. Lori immediately went forward.

"We don't know this girl!" Daryl said.

"Rick said you had others! Up at the highway! Near the traffic jam! Backtrack two miles! There's a mailbox, the name's Greene! Hey yah!"

She rode off. I looked at Daryl with tears in my eyes.

"We have to go….we have to find them…..Alex could…..he could….."

"Shhh-hhh! We're gonna find him! Let's go!" Daryl said.

We ran as fast as we could back to the high way. Dale come forward.

"What happened? I heard a gunshot. Where the others?" he asked.

"Some Xena chick came out of nowhere saying Carl was shot. Lori went with her. She said there was a farm 2 miles back and that's where we need to go." Glenn said.

"What about Sophia?" Carol asked.

"AND WHAT ABOUT ALEX!?" I shouted.

"Elena calm down. Some of us can stay here." Anthony said.

"Well someone has to go and take T-dog." Dale said.

"His arm is worse?" I asked.

He nodded. They looked at Glenn.

"Why is it always me?" He asked.

"T-dog will die." Dale said.

"I'll go with him!" I said.

Dale nodded. I looked at Anthony.

"Look out for them." I said.

He nodded and I hugged him. Daryl turned me around.

"I don't like ye leaving my side. So after this ye best know I'll not be letting ya leave me again." He said.

I pulled him to me and kissed him. He returned the kiss with more passion. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled away a few inches.

"I think I'm falling for you Daryl." I whispered.

We separated and I looked at him. He avoided my eyes and said nothing.

"Elena come on!" Glenn called.

Daryl looked up at me and I felt a few stray tears fall. I turned around and jumped into the RV. I looked out the rear view mirror at Daryl. I wiped the tears and tried to make my heart turn cold again. I should have known it would end like this.

"Elena…don't take it the wrong way. It's Daryl." Glenn said.

I knew he was trying to be helpful. I didn't say anything and I just watched Daryl disappear in the mirror.


	23. Falling for You

Chapter 23

Daryl's POV

"_I think I'm falling for you Daryl." _

Damn woman! That one damn sentence was all I heard. I ain't never even had a woman look at me the way she did, now she wants me to say something right then and there?

"Damned woman!"

"Problems with the Mrs.?"

I jumped up and turned around. It was her friend.

"Shut up! She ain't my missus!" I snapped.

He laughed at me.

"Oh man you're whipped." He said.

"Come again?"

"Elena. She has you under her spell. You're falling for her." He said.

"Ya don't know nothing!"

I turned around and he just walked forward. He looked at him and he just stood there. I looked away again and I heard her voice again.

"I'm surprised she let herself feel for another man." He said.

"Why? Because of her fiancée?"

He looked at me in surprise.

"She actually told you about him?"

I shook my head.

"Her brother."

"She fell in love with him while we were still in high school. He didn't really start to return those feelings until she was a senior. They were together almost 2 years when he asked her to marry him. I was there with Wayne and a few others. I had never seen her so happy. When the world went to hell, Wayne and I went to find them. We found her parents, but she, Alex and him were gone. We found a grave but I didn't know it was his until yesterday. I hated to imagine what she had become without him. Then when I saw her run to you…it was like seeing the old Elena. Before she met him she was pretty cold. She made a lot of threats. She was fine with her friends and family but you could tell something was missing." He said.

"Missing?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Like Yin without yang or whatever. That's what he was to her. The missing piece."

I thought about that for a minute, about her. Her long dark hair that felt like silk when she let out of that damned braid. The way her eyes seemed to look right through me. I remembered her laugh and that smile she had given me.

"That smile a hers? Makes her face light up." I said.

"I'm shocked she smiled for you. She only ever smiled for him. She must really care about you. It's rare thing to get her true smile."

"I reckon yer right. I'ma fallen for the woman." I said.

"You should see the look on your face right now." He snickered.

"Shut up!"

Elena's POV

As soon as we arrived at the farmhouse Wayne came running out.

"Where is Alex?!" I asked.

"Inside! Don't worry he's fine. Not so sure about the kid though." He said.

He helped Glenn with T-dog and I ran full speed into the house.

"ALEX!"

An older man came out.

"You must be the sister. Upstairs on the left miss." He said.

I ran up the stairs and through the door. Alex was sitting there with Rick who looked pale as a sheet. He stood up and came over to me.

"What's wrong with you?'" He asked.

I snapped.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!? I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED! I HEARD ABOUT CARL AND….."

"Tranquil hermana! I am right here. I'm fine." he said.

"Damn you Alex!"

I threw my arms around him and took a deep breath. I looked at Rick.

"I just lost some blood. Carl will be fine. Shane went with Otis to get the things Hershel needs for the operation." Rick said.

I nodded and Alex took me downstairs and sat me down on the couch. Glenn came over.

"T-dog is going to be alright. He had blood poisoning but Patricia is taking care of him." He said.

I nodded. Glenn came and sat down across from me. I looked around and saw a cross hanging on the wall. I stood up and walked out onto the porch. I let the night air wash over me.

"I know that look. What happened?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Wayne sitting in a chair cleaning his katana. I looked away.

"Nothing."

"Elena it's always something with you. Come on tell the son of Satan."

I laughed a little.

"I told Daryl I was falling for him." I said.

"You're falling for another man?" he asked.

I nodded slowly.

"I'm as surprised as you my friend. But when I told him…..he wouldn't even look at me until I was leaving. I knew this would happen." I said.

"No. You're wrong. He feels the same. I can see it when he looks at you. If you give up on this now I swear I will lock you in a room with a bunch of walkers." He said.

I smirked and looked up at the sky.

"You had better be right Wayne." I said.

"I'm always right." He said.

I smiled and shook my head.

"You need some company?" He asked.

"No I'll be fine. I'll be in a in a few minutes. I need to think." I said.

"Okay if you're sure. Anthony needs to get here fast. I want my vodka." he said.

I laughed and so did he.

"Good night Elena."

"Night."

I knew Wayne was probably right. And yet there was a small voice that said he was wrong. I tried to push it out of my mind but I couldn't. I sat down in the chair and fell asleep with Daryl's face in my head.


	24. Moving on and Moving In

Chapter 24

I woke up with the sun in my face. I saw the Xena girl standing in front of me.

"How's Carl?" I asked.

She turned and smiled.

"He'll be fine. Your man Shane came back in time."

Her smile fell from her face and tears sprang to her eyes. I jumped up.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Otis went with him to get the things for my father. Only he didn't come back." She said.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She nodded.

"Thank you. My name is Maggie. Maggie Greene. And you're MariaElena." She said.

"Just Elena. My brother calls me Maria, everyone else calls me Elena."

"Elena then." She said.

I heard Daryl's motorcycle. I looked up and saw the rest of our group pull up. As soon as Daryl pulled up I heard him shout my name.

"ELENA!"

Maggie looked out at him.

"That your man?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered.

She gave me a little push towards him. I smiled and ran out to him. As soon as I reached him, he smashed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He lifted me up and swung me around. When he set me down he pulled away and looked at me.

"About yesterday…I'm falling for ye. Sorry I didn't tell ya sooner." he said.

I put my hand on his face and smiled. He smiled back and pulled my lips to his. Someone cleared their throat and I groaned. We unwillingly separated and turned to find Anthony, Dale and Andrea looking at us.

"What ya want?" Daryl snapped.

"Where is T-dog?" Andrea asked.

"Inside."

They nodded and walked away. I looked back at Daryl.

"The man that shot Carl, Otis, he died helping Shane get the supplies to save him. We are going to give him a proper send off today." I said.

Daryl nodded. I kissed him lightly and then we headed into the house. Wayne threw me the goofy smile he always had in high school. I smiled and winked. Daryl wrapped his arm around my waist and then Hershel came into the room.

"If you will all please follow me." He said.

I saw Maggie helping the woman I knew to be Patricia out the door. She must of have been Otis's wife. We all gathered around a pile of rocks. Hershel read a verse from his bible and then went up and placed a rock on the pile. We all went up and turn. As Lori walked up she spoke for him.

"You were the idiot who shot my son at first but….now you are the reason he and Shane are still alive. Thank you Otis." She said.

Hershel smiled and then looked at Shane.

"Would tell us of his last moments?"

"I don't know."

"Please. It would help me if I heard how he died in honor." Patricia said.

I looked at Shane and something looked wrong as he gave us a re-account of Otis's death. Something didn't add up. The way Shane spoke and the look in his eyes told me he wasn't telling the truth. I took Daryl's hand and he looked at me. He led me away and sat me down.

"Ye alright?" He asked.

"Something about Shane's story…..it makes no sense." I said.

Daryl looked over at Shane and then back at me.

"Shane might act like a real shit-head but yer thinking something else." He said.

I sighed.

"Maybe." I said.

"I want ya…..to move into my tent." He said suddenly.

That caught me off guard. I looked at him.

"What?"

"I want ya to move into my tent. Ya know with me?"

I smiled but then thought of Alex. Daryl seemed to read my mind.

"Alex'll be fine. He's been staying in the RV." He said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Yes I'll move in with you." I said.

I pulled away and found a smile on his face.

"Go get yer shit and bring it over." He said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I turned around and found Wayne and Anthony eavesdropping.

"YOU TWO!"

They started to laugh and I chased after them. It was these little moments that I learned to cherish. The moments with my friends, or with Daryl and Alex, or with any other member of this group. When we were able to talk and laugh and relive the old times. Alex saw me run past and started to laugh. I finally stopped out of breath. Alex and Glenn walked over to me.

"What was that all about?" Glenn asked.

"They were….eavesdropping." I said.

Glenn smiled wickedly and looked at Alex.

"Maybe we should start doing that." Glenn said.

I pouted and they started to laugh.

"What did they hear anyway hermana?" Alex asked.

I looked down a little embarrassed.

"Daryl asked me to move into his tent with him." I said.

I looked up and saw Glenn smiling and Alex had a displeased expression on his face.

"Hell no!" He said.

"Por que no!?" I asked angrily.

"Well….because….because…"

I stood there waiting.

"I don't want you to." He said.

Now I was mad.

"Well guess what!? You don't control my life!" I said.

"Big talk coming from you! You're the one who has treated me like a child since this whole thing started!" He snapped.

I opened my mouth to fight back but then Rick and Shane came over.

"Hey what's going on here? That shouting is making us all nervous." Rick said.

Alex walked off and I stood there. Glenn looked at me.

"I'll go talk to him." He said.

He turned and ran off and I shouted after him.

"Don't even bother! He is as stubborn as a burro!" I shouted.

Rick looked at me.

"Elena what's going on?" He asked.

I was never one to share any personal issues. I looked at Rick and shook my head. I walked off and found Daryl by his tent. He smiled up at me.

"Wondering what was keeping ya." He said.

I smiled small but Daryl recognized my fake smile.

"Ye alright?" He asked.

I sighed.

"Alex…"

That was all I needed to say.

"He don't want ya staying with me." He said.

I nodded.

"Hell with him. Yer an adult! Make yer own choices." He said.

I looked up and thought about it for a minute. He had a point. My thoughts were interrupted by Rick.

"Daryl! We're going out to look for Sophia." He said.

Daryl nodded. He looked at me.

"Let's go." I said.

He started to protest but I was already walking away.


	25. Brotherly concern

Chapter 25

Hershel had provided us with a map of the surrounding area.

"Alright. Glenn I want you and Daryl with me…."

"I'ma take a horse and look round here." Daryl said.

He pointed to a spot on the map.

"You're going alone?" Carol asked.

He nodded. I didn't like it but I knew he wanted to go alone, so I didn't argue. Rick nodded and then Daryl looked at me.

"I want to find yer shit in our tent by the time we get back woman." He said.

I smiled and sighed.

"Alright." I said.

He gave me a quick kiss and then ran off. Rick spoke again.

"Glenn you're still with me but we'll take Anthony with us as well. Elena I want you, Alex and Shane to go out this way' he pointed to the map. "Wayne and T-dog will…"

"I want to help."

We turned and saw a younger boy around Alex's age come forward.

"Does Hershel know about this?" Rick asked.

"Oh yeah he said it's fine."

Rick seemed uncertain but agreed. We all set out to our marked locations. Alex wouldn't even look at me.

"Alex…..hermano please understand." I said.

He didn't say anything. Daryl was right. I had to make a decision.

"I'm moving into Daryl's tent and that is it. I have made my choice." I said.

He turned and looked at me. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it and turned away. Shane gave me a strange look that I couldn't figure out.

After a few more hours we headed back. Everyone else was already there except the one I was looking for. Daryl wasn't there. I moved my things to his tent, well our tent and waited. Lori, Carol, Patricia and Beth had started to make a dinner for everyone to thank Hershel for his help. I walked out and went over to Dale and Andrea.

"Your friend Wayne said Shane has been….well he said making you uncomfortable." Dale said.

I was about to answer when Andrea shouted.

"WALKER!"

Rick, Shane and T-dog ran forward.

"I can get him from here." Andrea said.

"No! Wait!" Rick said.

Most of the group was gathered. The sun made it hard for me to see the walker. I heard Andrea load her shotgun.

"Andrea don't!" Dale said.

"Stay out of this Dale." She said.

I heard Rick shout don't shoot but Andrea pulled the trigger. She was smiling until she heard the shouts. My heart came up to my throat as I saw a crossbow hooked to what we thought was the walker. I ran forward like one possessed. It was Daryl.


	26. Yo te Amo(I love you)

Chapter 26

"Daryl!"

"Oh god! Is he dead!?"

I turned around and looked at Andrea. She saw me and stopped dead.

"YOU…..BITCH!" I screeched.

I lunged forward and tackled her to the ground.

"YOU STUPID PUTA! WERE YOU DEAF!? OR WAS IT YOUR DAMN PRIDE!? WE SAID DON'T SHOOT! BITCH!" I shouted.

"Elena! Stop!"

It took Wayne, Anthony, Alex, and T-Dog to pull me off Andrea. And it them and Glenn and Dale to keep me from getting back at her.

"YOU STUPID WOMAN! YOU SHOT THE MAN I LOVE!" I shouted.

Wayne, Alex and Anthony pulled me away towards the house. Maggie ran forward and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Elena! Please listen! He's alive! He's alright!" Maggie said.

I stopped struggling against them and looked at Maggie. She sat me down on the couch and Patricia came into the room.

"He had a bad wound through his side. Said an arrow went through him when he fell. He will be fine but he will not be moving for at least a few days." She said.

An arrow? The most I had ever taken was an arrow in the back. Hearing that Daryl had a arrow shot into his side made start to breath heavily.

"He wanted to talk to you dear."

I looked up but she wasn't looking at me. It was Alex.

Daryl's POV

I heard all of it. Shocked the hell outta me that they'd been able to restrain her. I heard the door open and I turned a little.

"You asked for me?"

Alex.

"Yeah. Bout yer sister." I said.

He came over and sat down on the chair across from me.

"I asked her to move in with me so I could protect her." I said.

"She has me to protect her! And Wayne and Anthony…."

"That ain't the point!"

He looked at me seriously before saying,

"You love her."

"Shit! I ain't say nothing like that!"

"You don't have to. It's quite obvious that you two love each other….."

"Come again!? You 'two'?"

He nodded.

"I guess you didn't hear that part. She was screaming at Andrea, and I quote "You shot the man I love."."

Elena's POV

Alex came back down and I ran up the stairs. Shane stopped me.

"Back off Shane!" I snarled.

"I'm just warning ya. I don't want anymore fighting. Ya hear?" He said.

I pushed past him and T-dog stopped him from going further. I opened the door and saw him lying there.

"Daryl….."

He looked over his shoulder at me and I ran around and knelt down next to the bed.

"Take a lot more to stop me." He said.

I laughed and smiled in relief. He took my hand and looked at me seriously.

"Yer brother told me….what ya said."

My mind told me to turn and run, that he didn't want this. However my heart said differently. I was stronger then that. I looked him directly in the eye and nodded.

"And I meant it. I still do. I always will." I said.

He didn't say anything but he held onto my hand and continued to look at me.

"I ain't never had a woman tell me she loved me. Not so sure I even know what real love is. But if it's what feeling for ye…then I love you." He said.

My heart soared like an eagle on the wind. I smiled that true smile and he pulled my lips to his. Daryl began to deepen the kiss when we heard a knock at the door. I groaned and pulled way. I opened the door and found Lori standing there.

"Dinner is almost ready." She said.

I smiled at her and she seemed to realize it wasn't my usual smile. She looked over my shoulder at Daryl and then smiled at me.

"Thanks Mrs. Grimes." I said.

"Call me Lori honey. With all we've been through together there is no need for formalities." She said.

"Thanks Lori." I said.

She smiled and then walked away. I turned and looked back at Daryl.

"Ye go on. But ye better bring yer ass back here when yer done." He said.

I smiled and gave him a kiss before I walked down to dinner. I gave them a smile and they looked surprised but smiled back. I sat down between Alex and Carol. Glenn was seated at another table with Maggie, Beth and Carl. I saw Maggie slip him a note under the table. I hid my smirk and looked over at Hershel and Patricia. I stood up and cleared my throat.

"I would like to thank Mr. Hershel Greene and his daughter Patricia. They have saved not only the life of Carl Grimes but the man I love more then anything in the world, don't worry Alex I still love you hermano,' they laughed. "Daryl means so much to me and you very well saved his life today. For this I am forever in your debt. Muchas gracias!" I said.

Everyone raised their glass and toasted Hershel and Patricia. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Glenn trying to pass Maggie a letter. He was being painfully obvious and I saw Hershel looking at him. I smirked and shook my head slightly.

"Hey Mr. Hershel do you have any beer?" Alex asked.

"Oh no! After last time I am never letting you touch a beer again!" I said.

Everyone who had been there started to laugh. Wayne and Anthony looked at Alex.

"There was a last time?" They asked interested.

I slapped my hand to my forehead. Boys will be boys.


	27. Who she really is

Chapter 27

After dinner I walked back upstairs to Daryl but on the way I heard Shane and Rick talking. I stopped and even though I knew it was wrong I listened in.

"…..She has a short fuse! You saw what she did today. She is a danger to this group!" Shane hissed.

I didn't know whether they were talking about Andrea or myself.

"Elena would never hurt any of us Shane. You know that."

Well that answer my question. Shane was such a jackass.

"What she did to Andrea says different."

"It was Daryl! We all know she cares for him and now we know she loves him. Her reaction was understandable. I'll talk with her but you best keep this to yourself." Rick said.

I waited until they left and then walked into Daryl's room. He looked to be asleep. I sat down on the edge of the bed and thought about what Shane had said. I knew I had reacted violently, but the way Shane made it sound angered me. Like I was some sort of heartless monster. I looked over at Daryl and smiled. I moved his hair from his face and stroked his cheek.

"Mi amor." I whispered.

There was a soft knock at the door and Rick came in. He smiled at me and I nodded.

"How is he?"

"He's alright but I think he has seen better days." I said.

"I won't argue that. Listen Elena…..about earlier with Andrea….."

"I heard you and Shane." I whispered.

He looked down.

"Oh. That wouldn't have been the way I wanted you to find out. I don't believe you're a threat. You have done a lot for this group. But I have to ask that if there is a next time you try and control your temper." He said.

He looked up at me and I smiled softly.

"You have my word Rick. And thank you for defending me. Not many people do so. Or at least they never did." I said.

He smiled.

"You have more then earned your place among us. Your family would be very proud." He said.

I smiled and nodded. He left the room and I looked back at Daryl. This group….they accepted me. For who I was. Like my family did and like my friends did. Now that I knew that, I didn't know if I would be able to go to Alcatraz without them.

Daryl's POV

I heard all of it once again. Damn I sure was good. I was gonna fuck Shane up when I could walk. No one insults my woman.

Elena's POV

I stood by the window while Daryl slept. Everything looked so…peaceful. Like this one spot had been left untouched by the hell everywhere else. I opened the window a little and smiled. I always was the outdoor girl. I walked over and sat down next to Daryl. The moonlight illuminated his chest and my eyes widened. There were scars all over him. Some were small and easily missed but there were others that were dark and painfully noticeable.

* "¿Quién te hirió?" I whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. He saw the look on my face and immediately put up a defensive wall.

"The hell ya doing woman?!"

I jumped back and bit my lip. He covered himself with the blanket. I walked forward and slowly kneeled down. He scowled at me. I wanted to scowl right back and put the wall I had always put up. This time I stopped myself and let myself become the caring soft spoken woman I once was. I reached out and covered his hand with mine. He looked at me again.

"You're not the only one with scars." I whispered.

I stood up and lifted my shirt a bit. It was hard to see but it was still there. The long scar that traced down my side.

"That I got when I was a freshman and this girl pushed me over in a chair." I said.

I let him see the one on my shoulder.

"This one I got when a guy came at me with a knife. I still have the knife."

Then I showed him the one on my back.

"This came from an arrow. I missed the damn quiver."

Finally I showed him the one on my left forearm.

"This one came from falling out of a tree."

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me.

"Scars show us who we are. What we have done. And of all people I can understand it hurts. Yeah me, the Lone Hunter who feels nothing. You don't have to be afraid to show me who you are. If you don't want to tell where they came from don't. But don't pull away because I saw you." I said gently.

It had been a while since I let my guard down like this. And I was hoping like hell that he wouldn't take it for granted. I kneeled down so I was eye level with him. Finally he spoke.

"My dad did most of em." He mumbled.

Very slowly, I reached my hand out gently traced one of his scars. I felt him tense up and I immediately pulled my hand back. He looked at me with a soft expression.

"Didn't know ye could be gentle. Didn't think ye had a soft side."

"I never show it. Not all of it at least. Not even Wayne and Anthony know how calm and gentle I can be."

He took my hand and I looked at him. He pulled me so I climbed onto the bed and lay next to him.

"Yer showing it now. All that matters to me."

Our faces drew closer together until our lips met. Nothing else mattered. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I let him deepen the kiss. I let out a moan and he explored every inch of my mouth. His hand came to my face and pulled me closer if possible. He came off as a rough and careless man, but I knew better. His hand started to play with the bottom of my shirt but I stopped him.

"Not until you're healed." I said.

He growled and kissed me harder. When we finally pulled apart I smiled.

"I love you Daryl." I whispered.

"I love you too Elena."

*_ Who hurt you?_


	28. Friends never say Good-bye

Chapter 28

When I woke up I smiled remembering the previous night. I turned and looked at Daryl. He had a smile on his face and I knew he was awake. I kissed his nose and he opened his eyes and kissed my lips. I smiled and pulled away.

"How're you feeling?" I asked.

"Better then yesterday. And after last night….I think we should go back to our tent." He said.

I looked at him. I sat up and moved the blanket down. One of the good parts of me being so accident prone was that I had some medical experience. However I wanted Patricia or Hershel there too.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get Hershel and Patricia." I said.

He nodded and I went downstairs. I found Beth and the young boy Jimmy eating their breakfast and walked over.

"Morning Elena." Beth said.

"Morning. Do you know where your father is?" I asked.

"I think out by the stables."

"Thanks."

As I walked outside I was met by the faces of Glenn, T-dog and Anthony.

_Damn it! So close!_

"How was your night?" Glenn asked.

"No idea what you mean Glenn." I said.

I started to walk away but they followed me.

"Oh I think you do girl!" T-dog said.

I stopped and turned around.

"You really want to hear about last night?" I asked leading them on.

They nodded eagerly.

"We had a good make-out session."

Their smiles dropped when they realized it was not what they thought. I started laughing. They shrugged and laughed as well. Alex came over with Carl. I smiled at Carl.

"Hey little man! Look at you out and walking around again." I said.

"Yeah. It feels good to be outside again." He said.

I tousled his hair and looked at Alex. He had an un-easy look. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened last night."

He immediately smiled and gave me a one-armed hug. I smiled and then found Hershel.

"Excuse Sir. I was wondering if Daryl would be able to move back into our tent today?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"I don't see why not. You moving him yourself?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"I am stronger then I look." I said.

He nodded and then I ran back towards the house. I almost ran into Shane.

"Watch it!" He snapped.

I glared at him.

"You know Shane…I don't think karma has come down on you hard enough for what you did to Otis." I snarled.

His eyes widened and he pinned me to the wall. I didn't look away from his eyes.

"You don't know shit girl!" He hissed.

"You'd be surprised how much I know! You think me a monster? Go look in the mirror!" I spat.

He wrapped his fingers around my throat and squeezed.

"HEY!"

Shane let me go and I fell to the ground coughing. Andrea was standing there looking furious.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Shane walked off and Andrea ran over to me.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm alright. It doesn't hurt but that doesn't mean I like when people cut off my air supply." I joked.

She laughed lightly and I looked at her.

"Elena I feel like a real bitch. I didn't mean to shoot him…."

"I know. You were only trying to protect the group. I'm sorry I tackled you to the ground. But next time just listen okay?" I asked.

"Promise." she said.

I smiled and nodded. I went upstairs and into Daryl's room.

"Good news. Hershel says you can move." I said.

"What happened down there? I heard Andrea yelling." He said.

How was I going to explain this one to him?

"I had an argument with Shane and he was getting aggressive." I said slowly.

He didn't say anything. I walked over and he sat up. I helped him up and then downstairs and out the door to our tent. He was silent the whole way and that bothered me.

"Daryl please say something?"

"Shane is a dead man."

Well it was something.

Later that day I walked over to Rick.

"Rick I want to go out and look for Sophia." I said.

"Alone?"

I nodded. He shook his head.

"I do fine on my own! You know that!" I said.

"I know, but after what happened to Daryl no one is going out alone." He said.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"Alright fine. But I still want to go out and look." I said.

"Daryl found her doll yesterday by the creek bed." He said.

"Well then I'll head out that way." I said.

"Take T-dog and Wayne…."

"I can't go."

We turned around and found Anthony and Wayne there.

"You're leaving aren't you." I said.

Anthony nodded.

"We have to be getting to Alcatraz." Wayne said.

"Aren't you coming?" Anthony asked.

I shook my head.

"I cannot. This group…I can't leave them." I said.

Wayne walked forward and hugged me.

"You do what you have to." He said.

I hugged him and then looked at him.

"You too. This isn't good-bye. I will see you again. And while I'm not there don't blow anything up." I said.

Wayne started to laugh.

"No promises." He said.

I laughed and shook my head. He looked at me and bowed.

"Sayonara." he said.

"Sayonara." I said.

Wayne handed me something and I looked down. It was a large silver coin with a tiger on it. I looked up and smiled. He winked and then I turned to Anthony.

"All through high school we joked about the world going to hell. We jinxed our asses." He said.

I nodded.

"Yeah we really did. Stay safe and be careful with your shoulder. And keep Wayne out of trouble if you can." I said.

He hugged me and patted my back.

"You got it Helga."

"I hate you so much." I said.

We both started to laugh and then I looked at both of them.

"Well…good luck." Wayne said.

"Yeah. You guys as well." I said.

They nodded and then turned around walked off. I looked at Rick, but he had gone. As I was walking back to my tent I heard angry voices.

"HERE'S YOUR ABORTION PILLS!"

At the word abortion I turned around and ran towards the Grime's tent. Maggie was storming off with Glenn trying to calm her down. I walked over to Lori.

"Lori!? Are you alright?" I asked.

She didn't answer. I looked at the pills. I picked them up and held them up to her.

"Lori what are these for?" I asked.

It was a stupid question but I still had to ask. She looked at me as if to say 'You know what they're for.' I let them fall and I hugged her.

"I won't tell anyone….but I think this is wrong."


	29. It was always your to take

Chapter 29

Daryl's POV

I knew what happened. I seen the marks on her neck. This being the second time he touched her. It was gonna take a hell of a lot more to hold me back.

"Daryl?"

I smiled as her voice sounded. She crawled in and laid down next to me. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Ye alright?"

"For once…no." She whispered.

I had her turn to face me.

"What's wrong?"

"Wayne and Anthony left for Alcatraz." She said.

Too bad. They were fun to get drunk with.

"I'm sorry darlin'."

I couldn't think of nothing else. I wasn't too good at the comforting."

"They'll be alright. They made it this far and if things get bad Wayne will just blow things up." she said.

I chuckled and she laughed lightly. I decided to go a bit further.

"Yer brother told me. Bout _**him**_."

She looked at me with those big blue eyes, then she turned her gaze to the skies.

"I didn't have a choice. He told me to do it. He wasn't my fiancée anymore. He didn't want to become one of those monsters." She said softly.

I turned her face to mine.

"I don't believe in all that religious shit. But if he can hear me right now…I'ma swear to take care of ya. And yer brother." I said.

For the first since I met her, I saw tears come to her eyes and just stream down like a damn waterfall. She hid her face in my shoulder and I held her tight.

"Yer alright. Ya gonna see him again. Ya did what ya had to." I said.

She looked at me with a tear streaked face.

"Yer a strong woman. Nothing stops ye from doing what ya gotta. I know he loved ya. Just cos' he died don't me he don't still love ya."

Elena's POV

Those were without a doubt the most loving words anyone had ever said to me. I knew he was right.

"I know you are right. It's just…hard to say good-bye." I whispered.

I took the locket I wore from my neck and opened it.

"That his name?" He asked.

"Yes. I've always had him close to my heart. And I always will…..but now…' I looked into his eyes "* Tu robaste mi Corazon."

"Come again?"

I laughed and put the locket back around my neck. And looked at him.

"You have stolen my heart. But it was always your to take. I will always love him. But I love you Daryl." I whispered.

"Ya bring them lips over here."

I smiled and pressed my lips against his. I didn't know what tomorrow would bring….but with Daryl by my side I didn't care. I was ready for whatever tomorrow threw my way. Basically….bring it on!


	30. Barn Brawl

Chapter 30

We were sitting there in a circle that morning eating our breakfast when Glenn stood up.

"So guys….the barn is full of walkers." He said.

A boulder had been dropped onto me. I looked over at the barn.

"Son of a bitch!" I said.

We were all gathered by the barn. Shane was looking through the cracks in the barn. Suddenly the walkers started to bang up against the door. He turned and looked at Rick.

"You can not tell me you're alright with this!" Shane said.

"This isn't our land!" Rick said.

"Okay I think we need to start thinking about getting out of here. We have been talking about Fort Benning for a while now."

"We can't just leave!" Glenn said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol said.

"Okay….Carol…..I think it's time we accept the fact that maybe it's pointless to keep looking." Shane said.

I looked at him with utter disgust.

"How the hell can you say that to her?!"

"Stay outta this girl!"

"Ye best not talk to her like that!" Daryl snapped.

"Sophia isn't some useless object you can just forget about! She is a 12 year old child! How dare you say that to Carol! You are a worthless piece of shit and I'll be damned if…"

Before my mind could process what was happening I was on the ground with the taste of blood in my mouth.

Daryl's POV

As Elena hit the ground I forgot all bout my side. I jumped forward and punched Shane straight in the face.

"YA AIN'T GOT NO RIGHT TOUCHING MY WOMAN! I'MA FUCK YOU UP! AND I KNOW WHAT YE DID THE OTHER DAY! CHOKING HER! AND INSULTING HER!" I bellowed.

Alex was running up and throwing punches as him.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER! HIJO DE PUTA!"

T-dog, Glenn, Andrea and Rick were pulling me off Shane. Dale, Lori and Carl were pulling Alex back.

Elena's POV

I stood up and spit the blood out of my mouth. I was amazed I still had all my teeth. Shane had a damn good swing I'll admit it.

"Alright let's just stop! I'm alright!" I shouted.

Alex ran to me and inspected my face. Daryl came over and did the same.

"Now Hershel says those things in there are people. **Sick **people!" Dale said.

Shane looked at him in disbelief.

"You knew about this?"

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel. His wife and step-son are in there. He says they're sick. Nothing is going to convince him otherwise." Dale said.

"To hell with what he thinks! This puts us all in danger!" Shane said.

"This is Hershel's land! We're guests here! Now I'll talk to Hershel but I don't this barn touched!" Rick said.

We all agreed, Shane ruefully. Alex, Daryl and I walked back to the camp. I sat down against a tree. Alex walked off to talk with T-dog and Daryl went to talk to Rick about Shane. I closed my eyes until I heard someone walk over to me.

"You alright Elena?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Dale. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm alright Dale. I don't feel pain and I have had far worse then this." I said.

"You've had worse then that?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. I have scars all over. Whether from falling out of trees, arrows or being pushed over in chairs. Trust me I'm fine." I said.

He nodded and looked over at Daryl arguing with Rick.

"I don't think I've ever seen Daryl lose it like that. He really cares about you." He said.

I smiled and looked over at Daryl.

"Yeah he does. Alex too. He cares a lot about both of us. Though more for me in that way." I laughed.

Dale laughed a little and looked at me.

"You must be pretty special to him. And Alex. Shane was out of line doing that to you. Even if you didn't feel it. He had no right. I should of let Alex keep going." Dale said.

I smirked.

"You know about Otis then." I said.

"Realized it as soon as I looked at him. Not to mention he aimed his gun at Rick few weeks back at the other camp." Dale said.

"He did what?!"

I stood up and looked over at Shane by the barn. Then I remembered something.

"Lori."

"I know about that to. And I'm thinking the same thing you are." Dale said.

I looked at Dale.

"What can we do?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Nothing much we can do. The last thing I want to do is get involved with that love triangle. But I want you to do me a favor and stay away from Shane. You and Alex both. You hear?"

I looked at Dale. I hugged him.

"I promise. Thank you Dale." I said.

I pulled away and watched Rick walk into the house.

"Hershel isn't going to agree is he?" I asked.

"Not a chance." Dale said.

"We're all screwed basically?"

"Oh yeah."


	31. There are no words

Chapter 31

Dale had been right. Hershel was set on keeping those walkers in the barn. I witnessed Maggie put an egg in Glenn's hat and then smash it on his head. Hell hath no fury. T-dog came up to me along with Glenn.

"Ya alright there?" T-dog asked.

"I'm fine guys. Really I am." I said.

"That's some messed up shit what happened." T-dog said.

"I won't argue with that brother." I said.

He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Girl you got some sort a charm for Daryl Dixon act like that." He said.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and he sure softened her up." Glenn joked.

"Oooh! Lone Hunter has a heart!" T-dog said.

"Yeah I have a heart. You should have known that T-dog. I helped you out twice." I said.

"Lady has a point! 1 nothing Elena." Glenn said.

"We're aren't keeping score here Glenn. I would do the same for all of you….even Shane if I had to." I said.

They looked at me surprised.

"Girl you're something else."

"And that's not a bad thing. Just wish I could be that way around Maggie."

Glenn mumbled the last part so I almost didn't hear. Almost.

"Ah the problems after sex." I said.

He looked up.

"How did….."

"I know everything Glenn." I said.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Alright miss 'I know all'. If you're so good why don't you talk to Maggie?" He said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge my dear Glenn?"

"It sure as hell is." He said.

I smiled.

"Challenge accepted. Now watch the master my young grasshopper." I said.

Daryl's POV

I won't say Rick didn't have a point, but that bastard deserved to thrown into the barn for what he did! I promised her grandfather I would keep her safe! I was already doin' a shit job of it.

"Daryl?"

Lori came over to me.

"What ya want?" I asked roughly.

"Look I am just as pissed at Shane for what he did to her. Lord knows Elena had helped me through some real shit days. But doing that in front of Carl was too much." She said.

I turned and looked at her.

"The hell do you know?! I promised her grandpa I would protect her and the kid! I'm already messing it up!"

"No you're not. Everyone here could say that. What you did for her proves that! I'm not saying Shane didn't deserve the beating you and Alex have him, but it didn't have to be done in front of my son." She said.

I looked at her and then walked off.

Elena's POV

I walked inside the house and found Maggie.

"Hey Maggs…..can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"If this is about Glenn I really don't want to hear it Elena."

I sighed and walked over to her.

"We're friends. And as your friend I am telling you that Glenn did what he did because he cares about you! He cares about you a lot Maggie. He may be an idiot at times but he was an idiot for you today. He doesn't want you in danger." I said.

She looked at me and then out the window where Glenn, Alex, T-dog and Carl were messing around. I saw the corner of her mouth twitch slightly into a small smile.

"You're right. I do have one question though." She said.

"What?"

"How much did you and Glenn have riding on the fact you would convince me?"

I smiled and she looked at me.

"Come on. Let's go get your idiot." I said.

We walked down outside. Glenn looked up at Maggie and started walking over to her and apologizing. Alex, T-dog and I laughed when she walked up and just kissed him full on the mouth.

"Gross!" Carl said.

We laughed and I walked over to Glenn.

"Hand it over."

He groaned and handed me a knife. I smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"And that's how it's done my young grasshopper. If ever you need another lesson. I'll be right over there." I said.

Maggie laughed and I winked and walked away. T-dog and Alex held up their hands and I gave them both a high five.

"All in a days work." I said.

Lori was talking with Carol and I thought it best not to disturb them. Patricia came up to me.

"Elena I have this for you." She said.

She handed me a little pouch. I opened it and found all sorts of herbs. I looked at her and smiled. She gave me a warm smile.

"Your friend T-dog told me how you helped him before. I thought you might like these."

"Patricia…..thank you." I said.

She nodded and I gave her a small hug. She hugged me back then walked away. I saw Daryl standing alone quite a ways off. I ran forward to him.

"Daryl?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me. I stopped.

"Daryl? What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. Daryl wasn't one to talk about his problems. I walked over and hugged him from behind. If you do not wish to talk about it we won't. But I am here to listen if you do." I said.

"Ain't too good at talking." He said.

I laughed.

"I know."

He turned around and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I promise ye that no one will ever touch ya again." He said.

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Somehow I ended up on the ground. And it felt pretty damn good. Daryl's lips moved down my jaw to my neck and I gasped. I ran my fingers lightly down his arms and felt him shiver a bit. He looked into my eyes and then kissed my lips again. Our kiss deepened and I started to pull off his shirt when we heard gunshots. We jumped up and ran towards the barn, I grabbed my bow and quiver on the way.

"What the hell?"

Rick was standing there with Hershel holding a long dog catcher like pole with a walker on the end of it. Shane had a gun in his hand.

"That's enough!" Rick said.

"Yeah you're right man that is enough!"

He walked up and shot the walker in the head. Alex and Andrea came over and Shane shot the lock off of the barn.

"SHANE NO!"

Too late. The walkers started to come out. I didn't want to, but I had no choice but to start killing them. Alex, Daryl, Andrea, T-Dog, Rick and Glenn all started shooting them. After they were dead we heard more moans coming from the barn. My heart stopped and I dropped my bow as the last walker came out of the barn. Sophia.


	32. Two Hunters One Love

Chapter 32

I fell to my knees and everyone stared at little Sophia. There was a large bit where her neck and shoulder met. Carol ran forward and Daryl grabbed her. I crawled over and put my arms around her.

"Don't watch Carol. Just look away." I whispered weakly.

"Sophia." She cried.

Rick walked forward and pointed the gun at her head. I knew he did not want to do it. He hesitated and finally when she was about 2 feet away he pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes and held Carol closer. There were no words for what just happened. Sweet little Sophia. I looked over at Carl who was being held tightly by his mother. Carol pushed Daryl and myself away from here and ran towards the RV. I stood up and walked over to Sophia. I knelt down and closer her eyes.

"Be at peace." I whispered.

I opened my eyes and set my face. I turned and looked at Shane. I shook my head and then walked over to Maggie and Hershel.

"Hershel? Sir?" I asked.

He was looking at me, but not at me. I looked at Maggie with tears in her eyes.

"I am so sorry Maggie. This was not how it should have happened." I said.

She nodded.

"You're right….but it had to be done." She said.

"MOMMA!"

I looked over Maggie's shoulder and saw Beth and Patricia running forward. She knelt down beside her mother. Suddenly she started to scream and I saw her mother came to life. Glenn ran forward and stabbed her. My brother came up and pulled her back. Shane looked at Hershel angrily and started to shout at him and Rick. I ran towards the RV with Daryl. Carol was just sitting there. I walked inside and sat down next to her. I didn't say anything and neither did Daryl. There were no words.

A little while later Andrea came over.

"They're ready." She said.

Carol wouldn't go.

"That's yer little girl." Daryl said gently.

"That's not my little girl. My Sophia died out there in the woods." She said.

I took Daryl's hand and we walked over to the others. I walked forward.

"Sophia…if you can hear us…..I want you to know….I am so sorry. I hope that now you're somewhere peaceful. Full of joy and love. It was an honor to have known you. I hope one day we meet again. Farewell." I said.

Daryl put his arm around me and I leaned into him. After everyone had walked I away I lingered by the grave.

"Nothing could have prepared us for that."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Rick coming forward. He stood next to me and I sighed.

"I thought that she was still out there. All this time she was in that damn barn." I said.

"Hershel didn't know. It was Otis who put all them in there in the first place." He said.

I nodded. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"We all tried to find her." He said.

"She was only 12." I said.

"Yeah I know."

I shook my head and walked away. I didn't feel anything but that didn't mean Daryl didn't. I found him by our tent.

"Daryl?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I sighed and started to walk away but he pulled me around and kissed me. I was swept away in the passion and emotions unfolding before me. He pushed me into the tent and closed it. However something stopped him before he kissed me. I took a guess.

"I can't get pregnant. If that's what's stopping you." I said.

"Ye sure?"

"Positive!" I said.

I pulled him onto me and kissed him. His tongue traced my lips asking for entrance but I denied him access.

"Ye not gonna make this easy are ye?" He asked.

"No that kind of woman." I said.

"Well then I ain't going easy on ye darlin'." He said.

He pinned my arms above my head and started to suck at my neck. I tried to hold it in but I let a gasp escape from me. He crashed his lips to mine and deepened the kiss. He let go of my hands and I removed his shirt. I pulled away as he lifted mine over my head. I immediately pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him harder. He pulled away for a second.

"Yer first time?" He asked.

I nodded. He smiled a little.

"I'ma make sure it's memorable." He said.

I smiled as he kissed me. His hand ran down the side of my body to the belt buckle. He removed it and tossed it aside. I helped him push my pants down. Soon all of our clothing was discarded and I lightly ran my fingers down his arms. He positioned himself above me and slowly slid inside. I never felt more pleasure then at this moment with him.

"Daryl…."

He silenced me with a kiss. I don't know when we fell asleep but I knew I had never been more tired in my life.


	33. Kindness and Understanding

Chapter 33

When I woke up I it was still dark outside, but I knew it was early morning. I looked over at Daryl's sleeping form. I smiled and placed my hand over his heart. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How ye feeling bout last night?" He asked.

I smiled.

"Greatest night of my life." I said.

He smiled and kissed me. When we separated I took his hand.

"Yo te amo." I whispered.

"If that means I love you then I love you too."

I smiled and sat up. He kissed my back and I smiled as I felt him kiss right where the scar was. I sighed and then stretched my arms out.

"Ye think they'll leave us alone today if we just stay here?" He asked.

I laughed.

"I wish. Come on hot stuff. Up you get." I said.

He chuckled and sat up only to pull me back down. He started to kiss my neck.

"Daryl…you're making it so difficult." I groaned.

"That's the point darlin'."

"Well I'm hungry and I want to get food. Come on." I said.

He groaned but we got up and got dressed. Before we left he gave me a hard kiss on the lips. As we walked out he whispered,

"Never told me ya had a tattoo."

I smiled and looked at them.

"Two. One on my right wrist and one on the back of my neck." I said.

"Sexy." He said.

I turned and wound my arms around his neck.

"You like?" I asked in a seductive tone.

He smiled and started kissing my lips. We probably would have done it right there of we didn't hear the sound of those damn roosters. He chuckled and we headed towards the others. As soon as Andrea saw me she raised her eyebrow and smiled. I looked away from her and ran into my brother.

_Shit! So much for he won't find out!_

Daryl's POV

I didn't regret what I did with Elena. I'd enjoyed every damn second. So when her brother looked at us with a blank face I put my arm round her shoulders and kissed her. I heard someone whistle but I didn't give two shits! Elena was my woman in every way. I wanted that known!

Elena's POV

I knew what he was doing, and I wanted the same thing. I wound my arms around him and returned the kiss full force. When we separated I looked at Alex. He looked at me and then Daryl.

"You better take care of her. Or we are going to have some serious problems. Comprende?"

"Nothings and no one touches my woman. Ye don't have to worry little man." He said.

I smiled and rested my head against his chest. Then Maggie came running to us.

"I can't find him!" She said hysterically.

I went over and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Maggie?"

"My dad! He's gone." She said.

I looked over at Rick.

"Where would he go Maggie?" He asked.

She shook her and ran into Glenn's arms. I walked back to the farmhouse with Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and Dale. We walked into Hershel's room and found a packed suitcase. On top of it was a flask. Dale looked over at Maggie and held it up.

"I've never seen it. He won't even let alcohol on the house. Not since he stopped. Oh I know where he is. There is a bar back in town…"

She was cut off by the sound of breaking plates downstairs. We all ran downstairs and found Beth on the ground. Patricia came running in frantically.

"Beth! Beth!"

I knelt down and checked for a pulse. She had one but it was faint. I lifted her up and carried her to the couch. I felt her forehead and checked for any sign of a fever but she was fine.

"She's in shock." I said.

"Can you do anything?" Maggie asked.

I shook my head.

"It's not a sickness. The loss of your mother and brother…it was too much for her. She needs you two….and her father." I said.

"I'll go find Hershel. Glenn you're with me."

Glenn took one look at Maggie and nodded.

"I'll go too."

I turned and looked at Alex.

"No! Alex not you!" I said.

"~You would do the same if it were Daryl!~" He said.

My eyes widened and I looked at Beth. He cared about her. I looked at Alex and slowly nodded. He put his arms around me.

"I'll be fine. I promise." He said.

I pulled away and took my lucky hunting knife from my boot. I put it in his hand.

"Buenas werte mi hermano." I said.

He nodded. I walked with them out the door gave Alex one last hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. I noticed Glenn and Maggie. I watched Glenn's cheeks get red as he turned away. Maggie just stood there. I walked over.

"Maggie?" I asked.

"I told Glenn I loved him. He didn't say anything." She said with an emotionless voice.

I put my arm around her shoulders.

"The same thing happened when I told Daryl I was falling for him. He just didn't know what to say. But he did love me. He just needed time." I said.

She smiled a little and nodded.

"Oh we all know yall are in love. I walked past your tent last night." She said.

"Aw come on!" I said.

She started to laugh and I just laughed along with her. She turned and looked at me.

"Thanks Elena. You always know what to say." She said.

"I wish that were true. But I'm glad I could help."

She nodded and then walked back to the farmhouse. I was wandering aimlessly like I usually did when I heard running water. I walked towards the sound and found Carol and Shane. There was dirt all over her hands and Shane was gently washing them.

"What I said yesterday about Sophia…..I'm sorry Carol. I was prayin' so hard we would find her." Shane said.

I light smile came to my face.

"You weren't the only one with doubts. I guess I just hoped for the impossible." She said.

She stood up and walked away. Shane sat there with his face in his hands. I walked forward slowly and knelt down in front of him. He looked at me in shock.

"I'm sorry Shane. I didn't mean to say the things I did. I know it was just my anger. What I saw just now, the way you were with Carol. Those are the little things. The small acts of kindness and understanding that keeps us all together. You're a good man Shane. Always remember that." I said.

I stood up and started to walk back towards the camp, but I felt Shane's eyes on my back. Although it didn't excuse the fact he hit me, but I could tell that all the madness of the world was messing with his head. Hell it would be enough to mess with anyone's mind. But something was eating Shane alive and making it worse. I hoped that maybe a little kindness and understanding would be enough.


	34. Honored Maiden Huntress

Chapter 34

Daryl's POV

We found that old man. Right where his daughter said he'd be. Pathetic old man! He drinking his problems out when we found him. The good part of this little trip was I got some booze! Alex was looking at me funny.

"What?"

"Redneck." Was all he said.

I smirked.

"Yeah I'ma redneck. A redneck yer sister loves!" I said.

He glared at me but otherwise let it go. Smart kid. We were about to head back when trouble walked through the door.

"Well I'll be damned! They're alive!"

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"We're like you. Surviving."

I didn't like em. I didn't like no one but these two sons a bitches were different. They sat down and looked us over.

"Where you from kid?" One asked.

"A place." Alex said.

I snickered. Kid had a smart mouth, just like his sister. Rick spoke up.

"Where you two from?"

"Jersey."

"What are you doing all the way down here?" Glenn asked.

I didn't like this.

"Same as you I would guess."

"I doubt that." Glenn said.

The two just laughed. I kept Alex a good distance from them. The thinner one looked at me.

"What crawled up your ass man? Relax!" He said.

I didn't say anything. I looked at Rick with a look that told him we needed to get going. He gave me the smallest of nods then looked back at them.

"Well I think it's time we left." Rick said.

"Now hold on a minute. How are you guys still breathing? You got a safe spot?" The fat one asked.

"I'll bet they have a farmhouse. You got room for two more?" The other said.

"Sorry. Our group is at it's limits." Rick said.

"Come on now. You gonna let us die out there?"

"Bet they got some bangable bitches and they don't want to share. How about you kid? You got a hot sister?" The fat one asked.

Elena's face popped into my mind. Alex grabbed my arm to keep me from killin' the bastard.

"You'll have to excuse my friend. He lost his manners when the dead came to life. But I think you can make room for two more." The skinny one said.

"Like Rick said. We can't take anymore people." Hershel said.

Elena's POV

They still hadn't come back yet. I was getting worried. T-dog came over to me.

"You Elena. What's on your mind girl?"

"They should have been back by now. What if something happened?" I said.

"Hey it's gonna be alright. Daryl's hardcore and Alex is related to you. They will be fine!" He said.

I wish I could have believed him.

"Lori went out a few minutes ago to find them." He said.

I looked at him.

"Lori!? She didn't go alone?"

"Yeah she did. Why?" he asked.

I started to run towards where Shane and Dale were. T-dog was right behind me.

"SHANE!"

He looked up and I stopped in front of him.

"Lori went after them! She went alone." I said.

The color drained from Shane's face. He immediately ran towards his car and drove off.

When Shane came back with Lori and said she had been in an accident I pulled him aside.

"I know about the baby."

He looked away and I looked up at the sky. The sun was going down and they still hadn't come back. I looked at Shane.

"I'm going after them."

"Elena no! 3 people are already out there missing I can't risk losing you too!" Shane said.

"That is my brother and Daryl! And Rick! Your best friend and Carl's father! I AM GOING!" I said.

I ran and grabbed my bow and quiver and then ran to the stables. I saddled a horse and jumped on.

"HEY YA!"

I rode off in the direction of the town. All I cared about was finding the others. The sun was getting lower and lower in the sky. I wasn't scared, but I knew I was heading for trouble. And as soon as I rode into town my eyes widened. Daryl was going to kill me.

"Santa Maia!"

The town was overrun with walkers. I backed the horse up and hoped like hell they hadn't seen me. As I turned the horse around I saw about 12 of them behind me, and they did see me. I turned the horse and went around but they were still coming. When they were hungry they could move. I knew if I kept going I would lead them right back to the others. I turned into the woods and waved between the trees. I threw some of them off but there still about 8 of them coming. I hadn't really had a lot of practice at archery on horseback due to my lack of a horse. But now I didn't have a choice. I tied the reins to the saddle took two arrows from my quiver.

"Honored huntress Artemis lend me your skill."

With those words I let the arrows fly.


	35. Heaven in Hell

Chapter 35

Daryl's POV

Rick shot both of them. He just pulled out his gun and let loose. It surprised the shit out of Alex. Then on our way out some kid called Randall jumped us. Managed to knock him out and blindfold him. Then we threw in back and had Glenn and Hershel watch him.

Soon as we go back I jumped out expecting to see that beautiful blue-eyed Mexican girl coming my way, but she didn't. I saw Glenn run te Maggie an start kissin' her, but I couldn't see Elena. Andrea and T-dog came over.

"You're not going to like this brother." T-dog said.

"Like what!?"

They looked at each other nervously.

"WHERE IS ELENA?!" I asked.

They were about to answer but Alex cut them off.

"She went after us didn't she!"

They nodded slowly.

"AND YALL LET HER!?"

"We couldn't stop her! She's too strong, too fast!" Andrea said.

"YALL LET THE WOMAN I LOVE GO OUT THERE ALONE!?" I shouted.

I heard the hooves of a horse and turned around. I ain't never been scared shitless before now. There was Elena on the horse, blood running down the side a her face.

"ELENA!"

Elena's POV

I heard Daryl call out my name. I smiled and rode faster. I stopped the horse and jumped off. I ran to Daryl and he held my face in his hands.

"THE HELL WERE YE THINKING!? YER SO STUPID WOMAN! YE EVER THINK BOUT WHAT I WOULD DO IF I LOST YA!? OR YER BROTHER!? I LOVE YE MORE THEN ANYTHING AND YE ALMOST GOT YERSELF KILLED!"

I saw tears in his eyes. I just smiled and threw my arms around him. He didn't move, just stood there.

"I love you so much Daryl. So much." I said.

I hid my face in his chest and he put his arms around me.

"Don't ye ever do that again! Ya hear!?"

"Yeah… I hear." I said.

He pushed me away and looked at me. He kissed me and then looked at everyone else. They were all watching. He looked back at me.

"There were a pastor or something here I'd marry ya here and now." He said.

I smiled. I had never wanted a whole big wedding. My fiancée had and so I said okay to make him happy.

"There isn't exactly anymore laws in this world. We don't really need a judge or anything." I said.

The smile on his face said it all. He gave me a hard kissed and then turned to look at the group.

"We're married! Glenn get that booze outta the truck!" He said.

I smiled and Glenn came over. I took a beer and looked at him.

"I don't always drink beer, but when I do….I prefer Dos Equis. Stay thirsty my friends!" I said.

Glenn laughed and then Alex jumped him and took the beer. I laughed and looked at Daryl.

"I love you Daryl."

"Love you more Mrs. Dixon."

I smiled and laughed and he kissed me. For that one night, the group was able to forget the hell we lived in. And for that…I was glad. As I looked up at the sky I smiled.

"I'll always love you." I said.

"Alex don't you remember last time you drank!"

I looked over and saw T-dog, Andrea and Dale and Rick trying to get Alex off the top of the RV. I slapped my forehead when I saw my brother up there with a beer waving his shirt around.

"ARRRRRIIIIBAAAAA!"


	36. They live in You

Chapter 26

When I woke up Daryl wasn't there. However next to me was a simple silver band. I smiled and put it on my finger. I went outside and put my knife in my boot and another at my side. As soon as started to walk towards the camp I got jumped my T-dog and Andrea.

"Hey married lady!"

I smiled and pushed them off.

"How's it feel?" Andrea asked.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh yeah that's right you don't feel. Okay well are you at least happy?" Andrea asked.

I smiled and laughed.

"Yes! Yes I'm happy." I said.

"Well at least one of you is. Can't say the same about your brother. He is feeling the party today." T-dog said.

"Oh great! My first day of married life and I have to clean up after him." I said.

"Actually I think Beth has that under control." Andrea said.

I raised my eyebrows and we walked towards the house. Hershel was letting us move into the house.

"You and Rick can take your things up to my room." Hershel said.

"No I couldn't do that." Lori said.

"I call the couch!" T-dog said.

"It wouldn't be right of me to let a pregnant woman sleep on the floor. And that couch is mine."

I laughed and then a pair of strong arms picked me up.

"Buenas Dias to you Daryl." I said.

He put me down and kissed me. When he pulled away he smiled at me.

"Ye wanna stay in our tent or move in here?" He asked.

"Maybe we should move in here." I said.

"You two can take my room. I can share with Patricia." Beth said.

"I wouldn't want to….."

"Thank ye little lady. Come on darlin'."

I looked at Beth and mouth thank you as Daryl pulled me into the house. Dale looked at us and gave me a hug.

"Congratulations. You take care of her Daryl. She has a place in my heart." Dale said.

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm in good hands Dale." I said.

He smiled and nodded. Lori too gave me a hug and wished us luck. Shane didn't look at us or at least me. I sighed and took my things up to Beth's room. As I was walking out I heard Hershel talking with Glenn.

"Take it….before I change my mind about you."

"Thank you sir."

As Glenn walked out of the room he saw me and smiled. I saw an old pocket watch in his hand. I smiled and hugged him.

"You take good care of Maggie." I said.

"I will. Thank Elena."

I pulled away and winked. I walked downstairs and found my new husband sitting at the table with Rick, Carl, Carol, Patricia and my brother. I walked over to Alex and smacked his head.

"OW! Come on Maria take it easy."

"I told you not to drink! Didn't you learn anything from your little CDC experience?" I asked.

He groaned and I rolled my eyes. I walked outside and looked over the land. My father would have loved it. He had grown up on a farm with horses and everything. He and my mother had been strong, but even with their strength they always held onto hope. And through everything they always made it through.

"I could never be who they were." I whispered.

"Who?"

I turned around and saw Andrea leaning up against the door. I looked away.

"My parents."

She walked forward and stood next to me. The wind blew in our faces.

"You know before all this started my dad gave me his gun and said protect your sister. Two girls ought to be able to defend themselves. He's the one who taught us how to fish. I always looked up to him. I don't know anything about your parents, but I know you."

I looked at her.

"You act like you feel nothing. And at first that was true. And even now you might not feel fear or pain….but you are not the same woman I met all those weeks ago. I've seen who you are. And so has everyone else. Especially Daryl."

"What do you mean?"

She smiled and looked away.

"He's changed. The way he looks at you, the way he acts. Your strength and courage and your loyalty to him and your brother…..it amazes all of us. This world went to hell and you still know what is right. And correct me if I'm wrong but I'm guessing those are the sort of people your parents were."

My eyes widened. She smiled and looked back at me.

"Your parents are still alive. Not in the way you would think, but they still live. They live in you. In what you do and what you say. You don't need to become what you already are. You taught me that." She said.

I smiled small and looked at the sky.

"You're right Andrea." I said.

"Of course I'm right. Now come on." She said.

I nodded and we walked back into the house. Unaware of what was going to happen next.


	37. Listen with Your Heart

Chapter 37

As we walked inside Rick had called everyone for a group meeting. Apparently as they were leaving town yesterday a man had jumped them. His name was Randall and he was only a little older then myself.

"He has a group. We'll do what we have to…." Rick started.

"You mean kill him?" Dale said.

Rick didn't answer. So basically that was a yes.

"You can't be serious?! He is a human being! Just like you and me." Dale said.

"His group raped a bunch of teenage girls! You want that to happen to Elena, Andrea and the others?!" Rick said.

I looked up. Dale looked at me.

"That doesn't mean we have to kill him! Just blindfold him or something and take him far away so he can't get back!" Dale said.

Daryl came over and put his arm around me. I leaned into him and Dale looked at Hershel.

"Hershel you can't agree with this!"

"I'll trust what Rick thinks. If this is what he thinks is best…"

Dale looked down. As he walked out he looked at Daryl.

"You're right. This group is broken."

I looked at Daryl.

"What is he talking about?" I asked.

"I was pissed off after Sophia….I didn't mean it." He said.

I looked around at everyone. Rick held my gaze.

"Elena you know this is the only way."

I looked at Alex and Beth, and Maggie and Glenn. I looked back at Rick and shook my head.

"No. No! Dale is right! He is a living, breathing person! If we kill him we may as well be the monsters we call walkers!" I said.

After I had said my piece I left. I walked outside to the RV and found Carol and Dale. They looked up at me as I walked inside.

"Elena….I never said how happy I am for you and Daryl." Carol said.

"Thank you Carol." I said.

I sat down on the counter and Dale looked at me.

"Please tell me you don't agree with them." He said.

I shook my head.

"No Dale I don't. I don't feel anything for that man but it doesn't mean that it's right. We may as well be walkers if we kill him. I'm not saying Rick isn't thinking about the safety of the group but there is a better way." I said.

Dale smiled at me. He had become as a sort of grandfather to me. I could trust him. However what Carol said next shocked me.

"I heard what his group did. They are the walkers." She said.

I looked at Carol in disbelief. She got up and walked out. I tried to go after her but Dale grabbed me and shook his head.

"Let her go. She is still upset."

I nodded and then walked out. I saw Daryl, Shane, and Rick go to the shed where they were keeping Randall. I ran after them and as I approached I heard angry voices. I stood outside and listened.

"My guys don't take kidnapping lightly!"

This had to be Randall. He didn't sound very threatening.

"Ye jumped us dipshit! Ain't considered kidnapping if ye started it." Daryl said.

I smirked.

"How many people are in your group?" Shane asked.

I didn't stick around to listen. I walked across the field and found Carol by the graves. She was standing there staring at Carl's retreating figure. I ran over to her.

"Carol are you alright?" I asked.

She didn't answer. She turned and walked away. She was pulling away from the group and there was nothing I could do. I sighed and looked at Sophia's grave. I was glad she wasn't here to see her mother fall apart. As I walked away I thought about what life was like before all of this. How I became the woman I was and still am. The Lone Hunter although now….I wasn't so alone. I had Daryl and my brother and this group. But at what cost? The world was gone. Even with Daryl and the others…I couldn't let go of all I had lost, all the friends I knew to be dead. I heard laughter behind me. I turned and looked at Alex and T-dog teasing Glenn about the mark on his neck. They looked happy, like nothing had happened. I smiled and walked over to them, Halfway there I was distracted by Rick, Shane and Daryl coming out of the shed. There was blood on Daryl's hands. I ran forward and looked at his hand. Then I went to the entrance of the shed and saw Randall. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Elena?"

I held up my hand to stop him.

"Don't! Just don't!" I said.

Daryl's POV

She was sexy when she was mad. Ain't gonna lie. She looked at me with those blue eyes and they were filled with disappointment and anger. She walked off and I followed her into the woods.

"Elena stop!"

She turned and glared at me.

"What!? You want to explain why you beat the shit out of him?!"

I winced a bit. Woman could shout.

"I only wanted to protect ya. And yer brother. He threatened all our safety until we started hitten' em! Ye think I'll risk yer safety fer' one man?!" I yelled.

"There was no reason to be him that much!" "Look who's talking! Coming from the woman who once backhanded me for threatening her little bro!"

Elena's POV

He had a point. I had done that. And that was only for my brother. Daryl had beat that man for the whole group. I put my hands on either side of his face and kissed him. When I pulled away he pulled me right back. Pushing me up against a tree and kissing me harder.

"I love you Daryl. I love you so much and I don't want this group to lose it's humanity. Especially you and Alex. You're the only family I have." I said.

He looked at me and held my face in his hands. He rested his forehead against mine and his hands dropped to my shoulders. I put one hand on his face and stroked his cheek.

"I know you did what you did to protect me and Alex and this group…..but next time you do…..don't become one of those monsters. Listen with your heart. I know you have one."

He laughed and kissed me again.

"Next time try not to look so damn sexy when yer mad. Hard to keep my hands of ya." He said.

I laughed and smacked his arm.

"Ya wanna play rough?!" He said.

I smiled and ran full speed towards the others. I almost made it before Daryl grabbed me and we fell to the ground. I don't remember the last time I laughed so hard.

"Ye can't outrun me darlin'." He said.

"If I wanted to I would have." I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

"Yo! Get a room!"

We looked over at T-dog. I smirked and sat up. Daryl looked at me seriously.

"Rick's made a decision." He said.

I knew what it was. I knew Rick was going to kill Randall. I lay back on the ground and closed my eyes. It wasn't right….but if it was for the safety of the group, then I didn't know how to argue.

"If yer gonna get mad again I won't do it. I won't go with them." He said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He wasn't looking at me. I sat up and put my arms around him.

"You do what you know is right. I will support you. Even if I do not agree with it. Listen with your heart. I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He said.


	38. I'm Sorry Brother

Chapter 38

T-dog and I were chosen to go around and check the fence line. My mind wandered to Jacquie. Dale had told me that T-dog had begged her to go with them. I knew I shouldn't bring it up so I pushed it from my mind. We saw a lone walker along the fence line. T-dog raised his gun but I pushed it down. He looked at me and I held my finger to my lips and shook my head. He nodded and I bent my bow. I let the arrow fly straight into the walker's head.

"Where you learn how to shoot like that?" He asked.

"I started doing archery when I was around 8 and got my first real bow when I was 17 years old. I've been doing it ever since. I used swords too but I never got one. I prefer long range weapons. Just not guns." I said.

"You ever bag a deer?" He asked.

I smiled.

"I remember like it was yesterday. I was 18 years old and it was my first time hunting. Had some good venison." I said.

He smiled and laughed.

"Bet you'll remember that for the rest of your life."

"Hell yeah! My mother hated hunting. My father didn't mind and he went with me the first few times. Then I started to go with Anthony and then alone. I've been hunting ever since." I said.

He nodded and we kept going.

"What happened to your family?" I asked.

"Dad died when I was little and my momma passed away 4 years back. I was an only child. I was used to being on my own when all this happened. Then I found the group and never looked back. Not much to tell about me." He said.

"I'm sure there are lots of interesting things about you. You just don't realize it." I said.

He looked at me and smiled. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"You know….you're the closest thing I ever had to a sister. You and Jacquie. Course that means I get to mess with you. What happened back there in those woods? Care to give a brother some details?"

I laughed and pushed him off.

"You perv!" I said.

"Hey you're the only one getting some action. Well….you and Glenn and maybe Andrea." He said.

"Andrea?"

"You didn't know about that? About her and Shane?" He said.

The look on my face must have told him I didn't. He whistled low and shook his head.

"Pissed Dale off. Pissed her off after she saw what happened to you. Shane's losing it." He said.

That I had to agree with. The sun was going down as we returned. Alex came over to me. We shared a sad look. He knew about Rick's decision and that I didn't like it. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked over at Daryl. He came over and put his hands on my shoulders. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. I saw what he wanted to say in his eyes.

"You do what you have to do. I'll always love you. Just….give him a humane death. A clean death." I said.

He pulled me into a long kiss. When we separated he nodded. I watched him walk away. I saw Shane start to walk over and I ran to him.

"Shane you have to talk Rick out of this! You're his best friend! He'll listen to you!" I said.

She didn't say anything. My eyes widened. That wasn't the Shane I once knew. I slowly backed away and he walked away. I saw what Dale had seen that day when he watched Shane aim a gun at Rick's head. I ran straight into Alex.

"What is it hermana?"

I grabbed his wrist and we ran across the field towards the house. I found Dale and pulled him into another room.

"Shane…."

He looked away and walked outside. There was nothing anyone could do. I sat down in a chair. It felt as though I had been there for hours when Daryl walked inside. I ran to him.

"His kid wanted to watch. He couldn't do it."

Randall was alive. I smiled and then ran outside to tell Dale. I heard something out in the field. I pulled out an arrow as I ran forward. My eyes widened.

"DARYL!"

I ran forward and let an arrow go straight into the walker. Daryl, Rick, Shane and Andrea came. Dale was on the ground and his body was ripped open. I ran and dropped down next to him.

"Dale! Dale hold on! RICK!" I shouted.

"HERSHEL! WE NEED HERSHEL!" Rick shouted.

Andrea dropped down next to me. Hershel came running over with Glenn, Alex, Maggie, Lori and Carl.

"Hershel we have to move him we…"

When there was no answer I knew what had to happen. I put my arms around Andrea.

"Someone help him! He's suffering!" She begged.

Rick walked forward and pointed the gun at his head. I turned Andrea's face away and then something happened. I watched Daryl walk forward and take the gun. He now aimed at Dale.

"I'm sorry brother." He said.

I squeezed my eyes shut and heard Daryl pull the trigger. Andrea screamed and buried her face in my shoulder. I helped her stand up and led her away.

"Shhh! It's okay. It's okay. Come on you don't want to be here right now." I whispered.

As soon as I sat her down in the RV T-dog came over.

"You should go talk to Daryl."

I nodded and ran to find him. He was still out in the field.

"Daryl?" I asked.

He didn't look at me.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I rushed forward and put my hand on his arm.

"No! No Daryl you have nothing to apologize for!" I said.

He still wouldn't look at me.

"Should've made them damned fences stronger." He muttered.

"Daryl look at me!" I said.

He ignored me.

"MIRA ME MI CORAZON!" I said.

I turned his face to mine and held it there.

"This is not your fault! This was the fault of a walker. You helped him! Saved him from suffering. He would have become one of them!"

He still didn't say anything. I took his hand and gently pulled him towards the woods. We stopped where the fence was.


	39. We will Honor Him

Chapter 39

"Daryl look at the sky and tell me what you see." I said.

He looked at me like I was stupid. I stared at him hard until he looked up.

"Just a bunch a stars."

"That is not what I see." I whispered.

Daryl's POV

I looked at her. She was looking to the sky. When she looked at me took my hand.

"Close your eyes. Trust me."

I did as she said.

"I see them. I see Dale, Amy, Jacquie, my parents. They are still here. They are always with us. Even if we cannot see. You saved Dale from becoming a walker. You saved me too."

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"You kept my heart from turning to unbreakable stone. The fact that one walker got in is no one's fault. What happened to Dale was meant to happen. And it isn't fair! We are all here for a reason that the Goddess has given. And we don't know yet what it is. But I have to keep believing. We all do." She said.

I looked at her. I looked at the sky and I had to laugh.

"You can laugh." She said.

I looked at her.

"I ain't laughing at you darlin'. I'm laughing because I could have asked yer daddy for yer hand." I said.

Elena's POV

We walked back to the farmhouse. I wasn't able to get any sleep that night. I don't know how Daryl did it. I sat up slowly so I wouldn't wake him up. I threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed my bow and quiver. In the past every time something was haunting me I would always do archery and when I got my hunting license I hunted. Due to my lack of fear and pain I really couldn't care less about the damn apocalypse. I walked into the woods and tried t see of I could find the tracks of a deer. When I heard a twig snap I turned and looked around. I strained my ears and listened for any sign of a walker. The only thing that appeared was a squirrel. When I turned around I came face to face with Shane.

"What are you doing out here?! It isn't your watch." He said.

"It's no concern of yours why I came outside." I said.

He grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"I'll tell you only once to remove your hand from my person or I will do it by force." I hissed.

"You're not going to do anything girl! Whatever you think you know is a wrong."

"I know you turned your gun on Rick back at the camp near Atlanta. Oh did you not know that I knew?" I asked.

I knew what he would do. He raised his hand and I grabbed it and put my arm in front of his chest and my leg behind his legs and threw him to the ground. I saw him reach for his gun but I already had an arrow at him.

"You going to turn your gun on me next Shane? What happened to you? You're not the Shane Walsh I once knew. I don't know who you are anymore and neither do the others. Even if you wanted to kill me everyone would know it was you. Daryl knows I am out here and so does Andrea." I said.

I put my arrow back and started to head back to the farmhouse. As I started to approach I saw the deer I wanted to find. Only problem was it was out of range. And I personally didn't want to stay out here while Shane was still skulking about.

The next morning Daryl woke me up softly.

"Come on darlin'. We gotta go say good-bye." He said.

I nodded and got out of bed. Rick and Shane had already buried him. I stood between Daryl and Glenn. Alex stood there next to Beth who had her hand on his arm.

"Dale….could get under your skin. I know he got under mine. That was because he wasn't afraid to tell you how it was. He said this group was losing it's humanity. And he was right. From now on we're gonna do things his way. This is how we will honor Dale." Rick said.

I nodded and Daryl pulled me close to him.

"Remember what ya said bout them stars. He's still here." He whispered.

I nodded and the group began to disperse. I walked over to the RV. I put my hand on it as if to say good-bye but found stray tears falling.

"I think that's the first time I have ever seen you cry."

I turned and looked at Carol. She walked over to me.

"We'll see him again. Him and Sophia." I said.

I saw a very small smile on her face.

"I don't know how you can be so strong in this world. Especially with all we've lost." She said.

I walked over and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm only strong because I have people to be strong for. Like Alex, and Daryl and the others. I am only strong because of them. Well at least I think I am. I've always been stronger then most girls, I was always very proud of it. We are all strong in a different way." I said.

She nodded and then I walked away. Daryl came up to me and looked at me.

"I'm alright." I assured him.

"Yer brother ain't." He said.

My eyes widened and I ran inside.

"Alex?"

He was lying on the couch with his head on Beth's lap. She looked at me.

"He passed out." She said.

I went over and knelt down beside him. I checked for any sort of danger to him and for a fever.

"My daddy said it was just from shock. Like me. He will be alright. I swear I'll take care of him."

I trusted no one with Alex. No one but my husband and Dale. Yet as I looked at her I could tell she was telling the truth. I slowly nodded and then went upstairs. I sat down on the windowsill and looked outside towards the graves.

"Miss?"

I turned and looked at Hershel. He came in and looked out the window.

"You know I like to think that God put them here and then took them for a reason." He said.

"Yeah…I…..sort of think the same thing." I said.

"They would be proud. Of all of us." He said.

I looked at Hershel. He smiled at me. I gave him a small smile. He walked out of the room as Daryl walked in. I ran forward and hugged him.

"Elena?"

"I don't want to lose you." I said into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. Then we heard shouts. We ran downstairs and found Shane with blood on his face.

"What happened?"

"The kid jumped me. He took my gun and got away!" Shane said.

"Well then we have to find him!" Rick said.

We all nodded. I ran out into the woods with Daryl and Glenn. Shane and Rick went another way. We found the tracks and a bit more then we expected.


	40. Save my Son!

Chapter 40

"Walker!" I said.

It had grabbed onto Glenn's backpack. Daryl quickly took it out with a bolt. He took a closer look.

"That's Randall."

I looked at him.

"What?"

"That is Randall!" He repeated.

"Was he bitten?"

Daryl inspected him and then shook his head.

"His neck was snapped."

I looked back in the direction of the farmhouse.

"Shane."

"Elena think about…"

"I know what I'm saying Glenn. He turned his gun on Rick back near Atlanta and last night he tried to do the same to me. And now he's out there alone…."

"With Rick." Daryl finished.

"I have to find them." I said.

"Hell no woman!" Daryl said.

"I have to! I am much faster by myself." I argued.

"I ain't letting my wife go out there alone!" He growled.

I smashed my lips to his and kissed him hard. When I pulled away I touched his face.

*"Confía en mí Daryl. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo." I whispered.

I didn't give him time to argue. With one last kiss I ran off. I couldn't let Shane do this. I would not!

Daryl's POV

That woman! I started to run after her but Glenn grabbed me.

"No! She'll be alright!" He said.

I pushed him back and tried to follow but she didn't leave tracks.

_Damn! That woman is light on her feet!_

Glenn caught up to me. I turned and looked at him.

"If my woman dies out there….I will rip off yer head." I snarled.

"Why me?!"

"Because if ye hadn't held me back I could have caught her!"

He sighed and we headed back.

It was dark when we got back. Elena was still out there. As we walked in Lori looked at us.

"You find him?"

"Yeah. He was a walker." Glenn said.

"Did you kill the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked.

"That's the thing. He wasn't bit. His neck was broken." I said.

*"Donde esta mi hermana?"

I looked up and saw Alex.

"Where is my sister?" He asked.

"She went after Rick and Shane." Glenn said.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then leaped forward.

"YOU LET HER GO ALONE!?"

"COURSE I DIDN'T! SHE RAN OFF AND I CAN'T TRACK HER!" I said.

Glenn pulled him off.

"He's right. I held him back and she just ran off. She said Confía en mí Daryl. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo." Glenn said.

Alex was silent. I didn't like the look on his face.

"What did she say?"

"I don't think she's coming back."

Elena's POV

I heard footsteps. They weren't those of a walker. I silently moved forward and saw Shane and Rick up on the hill. Shane had a gun pointed at his head. I burst through the trees and ran forward. I notched an arrow in the string and bent the bow.

"Lower your gun Shane!" I said.

He turned and looked at me.

"This isn't your business Elena!"

"IT IS MY BUSINESS IF YOU THREATEN THE LIFE OF MY FRIEND!" I said fearlessly.

Suddenly Shane's eyes went wide. I gasped as I saw Rick had stabbed him. He fell to the ground and whispered to Shane and I slowly walked forward. He stood up and looked at me.

"Am I next Rick?"

"No! No Elena. I had no choice." He said.

I shook my head.

"We always have a choice." I said.

"I DIDN'T! He was talking to me like I stole my own wife and son from HIM! Switch our places what would you have done?" He asked angrily.

I looked down. He was right.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to lose anyone else in the group. Shane snapped Randall's neck. I knew it was him so I came to find you knowing you were next." I said.

He looked at me. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go." I said.

He nodded. As soon as we turned around Carl was running towards us. He saw Shane and his eyes widened in horror.

"Dad?"

"Carl just listen."

Carl had taken out a gun and aimed it at Rick. At least that's what I thought. I looked over my shoulder.

"SHANE!"

I pushed Rick to the ground and Carl pulled the trigger. I looked back. The kid had damn good aim. Tears were falling down his face.

"Carl?" Rick asked.

Daryl's POV

"WHADDYA MEAN SHE AIN'T COMING BACK!?" I roared.

Alex was about to answer when we heard the gunshot. My heart stopped. Alex and I ran outside. Glenn came up next to us.

"Shane wouldn't….he wouldn't….."

"ELENA!"

I started to run forward but something stopped me.

"Mary mother of God!"

There was a hord of walkers. And Elena, Rick and Carl didn't know they were behind em.

Elena's POV

I heard Daryl shout my name. Then I heard them. I slowly turned around.

"Rick." I whispered.

He turned and his eyes widened in alarm. I sank to the ground and swiftly pulled Carl down as well. We ran towards a tree and hid behind it.

"Elena I need you to take Carl and get out of here. Warn the others. Keep Carl safe. I am trusting you with my son." He said.

I looked into his eyes and slowly nodded.

"No! Dad!"

"Carl we have to go! *AHORA!" I said.

I picked him up and ran away with him. Rick was following us until he was sidetracked. I saw Daryl, Alex and Glenn running towards me. However several walkers cut us off. I put Carl down and grabbed his hand. The only things I had on me were my quiver, bow, hunting knife and the pouch of herbs Patricia had given me. I had to get Carl out. I saw the stables and we ran towards it. Luckily we reached it before the walkers. I found the horse I had used before. Not Nervous Nelly because I knew if I took her we were as good as dead. I put the saddle on quickly and Carl shot a few walkers to give me time. I threw him up on the horse and then jumped on. He shot another walker and then heeled the horse in the ribs. He galloped forward. I looked around for the others desperately. As I made my escape I saw Andrea in the back of Otis's truck shooting down the walkers while T-dog drove. I didn't see anyone else. I heard screams and gunshots but I didn't see them. I knew Rick would want us to go back to the high way. A few of the walkers had started to chase us.

"Carl take the reins!" I said.

He took them and I pulled out an arrow and shot one of them down. I shot another one and then took back the reins. We made it to the high way and found Glenn and Maggie already there. I pulled back on the reins and dismounted. I helped Carl off and Glenn came over to us.

"Where is my brother!? Where is Daryl?" I asked.

"We lost them." He said.

*Trust me Daryl. I know what I'm doing.

*Where is my sister?

*NOW!


	41. I'll see you again

Chapter 41

I pulled Carl to me and then we saw a car pull up. Lori, Hershel, Beth and Rick were there. Carl ran to his parents and Rick looked at me with gratitude as well as Lori. I nodded and I heard another car. T-dog pulled up but Alex and Daryl were not with him. I climbed up onto a car to look out for the motorcycle or the RV. I saw a single light coming and then I heard the motorcycle. I jumped down and as they pulled up Alex jumped off and ran to me. He hugged me tightly. He kissed my forehead and then I looked at Daryl. I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Thank the honored goddess Artemis you're both alright! I love you Daryl! I love you so much!" I said.

I pulled away and kissed him again and again thankful he was alright. When I stopped and looked at him. He held my face in his hands and then wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Alex!"

Daryl and I watched Beth run over and hug him. I smiled and we walked back over.

"Andrea?" I asked.

"She was with Carol. I saw her go down with her." T-dog said.

I squeezed my eyes shut and hid my face in Daryl's shoulder. He put his arms around me and I felt his lips against my hair.

"Patricia?" Maggie asked.

I heard Beth start to cry. Patricia was gone, Andrea and Carol were gone and so was Shane. I let a few tears fall but then I turned my feeling off. I set my face and faced the rest of the group. The sun had come up. I walked forward and stood so they all saw me.

"We lost many tonight. Family and friends. Andrea was one of my best friends and like my sister and she fought like no one I'd ever seen. Carol was one of the strongest women I've ever known what with her husband, even though he was a worthless shithead, to losing her daughter. Patricia….she understood me. She was the greatest healer I ever knew. And Shane…even though he lost it in the end…He did his best to protect us. He was strong." I said.

I looked down and clenched my fists.

*"Acordaos de lo que eran. Remember them for who they were."

I walked back over to Dale and he put his arms around me.

"We have to get going. Lori, Carl, and Hershel come with me. Glenn you take Maggie, Alex and Beth. Daryl you take your wife…."

"I can't just leave the horse here. It's a living creature." I said.

"Elena darlin' calm down. Ye gotta understand…..that horse won't get none too far." Daryl said.

"That horse? We call that one Lucky. He's been through a lot." Hershel said.

I smiled and as I walked over to Lucky I noticed something wrong with his leg. There was something stuck in it.

"I think he may have reached the end of his luck Hershel." I said.

He walked over and saw what happened. He sighed and walked over and pet him.

"You were a good horse Lucky. Got this young woman and the boy out of there. A good last ride old friend." He said.

I looked away as they shot him. It would have been cruel to put him through so much pain to just let his leg get infected. We buried him over in the woods and I got onto the motorcycle with Daryl. As we rode off I could still see smoke rising. The barn had been burnt down. I rested my head against Daryl's back and closed my eyes. As happy and relieved as I was that Daryl and Alex were alive I wished I could have saved Andrea and Carol.

"I'll see you again." I whispered.


	42. There is still hope

Chapter 42

Later that night we stopped and spent the night amongst some old ruins. I couldn't sleep. I wasn't scared…I just kept replaying Shane's death in my head.

"Ye asleep?"

I turned and looked at Daryl.

"I can't sleep." I said.

He took my hand and pulled me closer.

"There wasn't nothing we could've done." He whispered.

I moved as close as I could to him. He was warm and he wrapped his arm around me. I knew it was stupid and that no one knew the answer, but I had to ask.

"Why? Why did all this happen to us?"

"I don't know darlin'. No one does." He said.

"I know. I just…."

"Ye had to ask."

I nodded. He kissed my forehead.

"We're all gonna be just fine. No one kicks the asses of Dixon's. Ain't no one gonna kick yer brother's ass neither. Ye ain't got nothing to worry bout."

I smiled a little and looked up at the sky.

"What about Lori? Can a baby survive in this world?" I asked.

I looked at him and he didn't answer. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I remembered something my mother once said.

"There is still hope. No matter how little." I whispered.

"I reckon yer right. Hell might not a found ye if I didn't believe in hope." Daryl said.

I smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you." He said.

I gave him a light kiss and then went to sleep.


	43. Brother to Brother

Chapter 43

The next morning I woke up and found Alex gone!

"ALEX!"

Most of the group jumped awake.

"What happened?"

"Where's Beth!?"

At the name Beth I immediately knew where my brother was. I looked at Daryl.

"I'm going to kill him." I said.

Before anyone could say anything I heard laughter. I slowly turned my head.

"Elena….."

"ALEJANDRO!"

He came running forward. Beth was not with him. I knew he had told her to wait.

"Maria I'm right here I'm alright."

I glared at him.

"BETH YOU CAN COME OUT! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" I called.

She came out and I looked at Alex. There were no words to say. I shook my head and walked away angrily. I released my fury on one of the crumbling brick walls. I kicked the walls and punched them.

"Baby ye gotta stop!"

I turned on my baby brother. Daryl wrapped his arms tightly around me so I couldn't hurt anyone.

"STUPIDO!" I screeched.

"Maria I…."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU PUT BETH'S LIFE IN DANGER! AND YOU NEARLY TOOK YOURSELF AWAY FROM ME! YOU STUPID FOOLISH BOY!" I shouted.

I pushed Daryl off and walked off, grabbing my bow and quiver as I went.

"Elena come back! Elena!"

I ignored Rick's words and kept walking.

"Daryl get your wife….."

"She needs time! She's smart! She won't go far now ye best shut yer face bout my wife! I'ma have words with this one!"

Daryl's POV

"….I'ma have words with this one!"

I grabbed Alex by his shoulder and sat him down.

"Ye made a really shit stupid choice today! Putting yerself and that little lady in danger! Ye know what yer sister woulda done!? What I woulda done!? Ya just…"

I kicked the wall and ran my hand cross my face. I looked at him.

"Ye remember what Andrea went through with Amy!? Yer sister! My wife! She woulda done worse! I swore! I swore te yer grandpa I would protect ye! And ye risked that today!" I shouted.

"Lo siento hermano." He said.

"Ye….."

I looked at him.

"Come again?"

"I AM SORRY BROTHER!"

I looked at him seriously. Only Meryl had called me brother and I ain't so sure he meant it anymore. Looking at Alex…I knew he meant it. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Promise me ye won't do that again!" I said firmly.

"I promise." he said.

I gave him a small smile and gave him a shake. He smiled and I walked away.

Elena's POV

I took down a deer. I was dragging it back to camp when I heard a motorcycles. Two motorcycles. I went faster towards the road. I had been right. 2 motorcycles carrying two people. Two of my people. My two idiots. Wayne and Anthony.


	44. Where is the Vodka?

Chapter 44

They stopped as soon as they saw me.

"Elena! We saw the farm!" Anthony said.

I ran forward and hugged both of them. Wayne was already putting the deer on the back of Anthony's bike.

"Really dude? My bike?" He asked.

"I'm taking her." He said.

I laughed and got on the bike.

As we rode back I saw Daryl and Alex running to me. Alex hugged me and apologized up and down.

"Hermano! I forgive you." I said.

He nodded and I looked at Daryl.

"Ye bring them big lips here!" He said.

I ran forward and kissed him.

"Hunter girl brought meat!" T-dog shouted.

Daryl and I separated he smiled at the deer.

"Living up to the Dixon name darlin'!" He said.

I smiled and Wayne walked over. Daryl looked at him.

"Thought ye left." He said.

"We came back. Half-way there….Anthony and I started talking. Remembering our High School days with Elena and the others. We couldn't leave her." Wayne said.

I smiled and took Daryl's hand.

"WHEN?!"

We all looked at Anthony. He looked at Wayne and pointed at me.

"She…Dixon…..Dos Equis! Marriage!" He said shocked.

Wayne looked at me and I showed him my ring. He smiled and then looked at Daryl.

"You better take care of her! And Alex! Or me and my katana shall have a talk with you." Wayne said.

"Man ye best know I'ma always take care of her! And the kid! Had a nice little chat earlier didn't we little brother."

Alex looked at him and nodded.

"We did indeed hermano." He said.

I smiled. I was so happy my brother had fully accepted Daryl into our family. Wayne was looking over the group.

"Where's Andrea?" He asked.

I looked at him and slowly shook my head.

"What about Dale?" Anthony asked.

I looked away.

"And Carol? Did you ever find the girl?"

"What about Shane?"

"The farm was swarmed. I took Carl on a horse and ran. Daryl got Alex and the others came as well. Dale…..he was ripped open by a walker…..Sophia…..little Sophia. We found her in the barn. It was full of walkers. Shane went psycho and opened the barn. Patricia didn't make it out. And Andrea…she….we lost her in the chaos. She and Carol were together. They're gone." I said.

Everyone was silent. Wayne looked down.

"Sayonara Andrea." he said.

"I'm sorry Wayne. I know you liked her. It was quite….known." I said.

Anthony laughed a little.

"Hey! Let's make some venison! And feast in honor of our fallen! They put up a fight! They will never be forgotten!" Anthon said.

I nodded and Daryl and I prepared the deer. It was the best we had eaten since abandoning the farm. I saw Wayne get up and walk away. I stood up and followed. "Wayne?"

"It's our fault. Mine and Anthony's. Maybe if we had stayed she would still be alive. And Dale." He said.

"Wayne none of this is your fault! It was no one's fault! The world went to shit and now this is what happens. Andrea was strong! She would never have gone down without a fight." I said.

"Then there's a chance she is still alive." He said.

_Oh shit!_

"Wayne I know what you're thinking! It is too dangerous!" I said.

He turned and looked at me.

"You know me Elena. You can try and stop me but you won't be able to. I am going back into those woods and looking. If I don't find anything within a week I'll come back." He said.

"I know. I know you will, but…..Anthony…."

"He isn't coming. I'll tell him myself. But I have to find her. And maybe Carol is alive!" He said.

I nodded and then handed him the coin he had given me.

"For luck." I said.

He nodded and hugged me.

"Hey Anthony! I'm gonna need that Vodka for the road!" He shouted.

I laughed and shook my head.

"What road!?" He asked.


	45. Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 45

Wayne and Anthony argued back and forth until Anthony gave in. Turned out Anthony had a stash of booze on his bike. Daryl had to restrain Alex. My brother was no drunk, but he liked beer.

"Daryl let him have one. Only ONE Alex do you understand?" I asked.

He nodded and Anthony gave him a beer. I saw Rick standing alone.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Be back fast! I got plans fer us darlin'." Daryl said.

"Dude really? While we're eating?" Alex said.

I started to laugh and gave Daryl a kiss. When we separated I walked over to Rick.

"Lori didn't take Shane's death story too well I take it." I said.

He didn't say anything.

"He would have killed you Rick." I said.

"I know. But he was my best friend. He saved my family." He said.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

"I understand."

That was all I said. I walked back towards the camp but someone else had other plans. Daryl grabbed me and picked me up.

"Where ye think yer going?" He asked.

"Same place your going." I said.

He smiled and kissed me. He carried me over to one of the cars. He set me down and pressed me up against the door. His lips moved down my necked to my shoulder and back up. I reached for the handle of the car and opened it. He pushed me inside and shut the door. I pushed him down so I was straddling him.

"You had your fun last time." I said.

He chuckled and I kissed him. His finger were working their way under my shirt and I pulled it off. I pulled off his shirt and kissed his neck. I could tell it turned him on because he became more aggressive. He pushed me back and started to undo the buckle of my belt. I seemed to only just realize we were in Rick's car.

"Isn't this Rick's car?" I asked.

"Yer point?" He asked.

"You are such a badass." I said.

"Ye married me anyway." he said.

I smiled and leaned forward and started to kiss him again. If I had to rate car sex on a scale of 1 to 10.….11!

When we woke up the sun was starting to come up. We were still in the car.

"Shit! Daryl wake up!" I said.

He jumped up and looked around still half-asleep.

"Hey we're still in the car!" I hissed.

He smiled and started to kiss me again. I smiled but pushed him away.

"No! If Rick finds us here we're dead!" I said.

"Danger's hot darlin'." He moaned.

I laughed and pulled on my cloths. We crept out of the car quietly and made our way back to camp. Alex was where he was supposed to be and so was Beth.

"Car sex?"

I turned around and saw Maggie there.

"Please don't say anything." I said.

"What you think Glenn and I….."

"I really do not want to know what you and Glenn did." I said.

She laughed and hugged me. I looked over at Daryl who was looking around.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

I looked at Daryl.

"I'ma just go and…hey Anthony! Wake yer ass up!"

He walked away and I smiled. I looked at Maggie.

"What was it you wanted to speak to me about?" I asked.

"Well….how did you and Daryl go about getting married?" She asked.

I smiled. She wanted to marry Glenn.

"That night he just said he would marry me if there were a priest or something. I said there wasn't any laws and me not being Catholic…..well we just sort of said we were married. We both wanted it though. But I think it's Glenn you should be talking to about this." I said.

She looked up at me.

"Maybe. I just don't really know how to go about doing that. Could you maybe…"

"No. When it comes to marriage…..I tend not to get involved. Last time I did…..didn't end very well." I said with a smile.

"Would you be a bridesmaid?" She asked.

I smiled and hugged her.

"As long as I get to hold a grenade instead of a bouquet." I joked.

She laughed and then we woke the others. Anthony and Daryl came back. I walked over to them.

"Wayne still hasn't come back?" I asked.

"No. His trail leads off into the woods. Heading east and then south. We didn't go any farther." Anthony said.

I nodded and Daryl put his arm around me. I knew Wayne would be alright. I was worried about what his rage would bring if he found Andrea dead or…walking. II had only ever seen him half angry. I wasn't afraid…..but I did not want to see all his anger unleashed. I was safe to say he would bring hell upon earth…more so then there was already. And that was the last thing I needed.


	46. Memories

Chapter 46

Wayne had been gone for a week now. The other's wanted to move on. Rick agreed to wait one more night before we left. It was better then nothing so I accepted. Hershel came to me later that afternoon.

"Hershel?" I asked.

"Your brother….." He began.

I knew what was coming.

"Alex cares about Beth. And I know my brother. Is loyal, strong and protective. He will always take care of her like he has me." I said.

"I never doubted that. I just wanted to make sure. I've lost so many…."

"I know. Alex will never let Beth get hurt. I'm sure my husband had a nice…er…..talk with him a few days ago." I said.

He smiled and nodded. I watched him walk over to Alex. I smiled for I knew Hershel was accepting him. I heard something behind me and spun around with an arrow ready to fire. My eyes widened as I saw two people emerge from the woods.

"ANDREA! WAYNE!" I said.

"Wayne?!" Anthony said.

I ran forward and Andrea hugged me.

"I thought I would never see you again! Damn you Andrea!" I laughed.

She just laughed and I pulled away and looked at Wayne.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever did know. May the goddess bless you for what you have done!" I said.

He smiled and Anthony came running over.

"You lucky bastard!" He said.

I smiled and we all walked back. Everyone seemed glad to have Andrea back.

"Andrea did you find Carol?" T-dog said.

"I…There were too many. We tried to get out but one got her. She told me to let her go and be with Sophia. I'm sorry." She said.

Wayne put his hand on her shoulder and I saw her lean into him slightly.

"You tried. That's all that matters. At least we know you are safe." Rick said.

I nodded. She smiled a little.

"Oh and thanks for the vodka Anthony. Helped me out trying to get over that shock." She said.

"Anytime." He said.

_Yeah right!_

Daryl's POV

That Wayne was a one tough man. Not many could go out into them woods alone and come back. I was glad he did and with Andrea. We were to be moving on that day. Elena and myself got on our bike and took lead with Anthony and Wayne following behind Rick and T-dog. We were looking for anything, someplace where we could be safe. As long as Elena and Alex were safe….those un-dead bastards could take the world.

Elena's POV

We came to a closed off area. We stopped the caravan and took a look around. The walls were high and someone had put barbed wire on the top. Inside were a bunch of houses.

"This would be a good place to stay if we could get in." Anthony said.

"Yeah…but the problem is getting inside." Glenn said.

There was a heavy padlock on the door. I smiled.

"Anyone have some of lock pick?" I asked.

Andrea gave me a bobby pin and I started to work at the lock. When I got it open we all walked in with our weapons out. There was one street with houses on each side. They weren't very big houses but not small. Once we had searched them all and found it was safe Rick decided we would stay here. I looked at the house on the end of the left side of the street. I walked towards and walked up to the door. I slowly reached out and opened it. I was met by a wall and to my right was a staircase and then to the left was a family room. To the right in front of me was a hallways that lead to the kitchen. Off to the left there was a dining room which connected to the family room. I rushed to the stairs and ran up. In front of me was the upstairs bathroom and to the left was another hallways. Immediately to my left was a bedroom and as I continued there was another bedroom. One wall was a bunch of mirrors as I looked closer I saw the mirrors slid to reveal a closet. I smiled a little and then walked to the last bedroom. The Master Bedroom which had a walk in closet. I walked back into the second to last bedroom. Daryl walked in behind me.

"Daryl this house…I grew up in it."

"Ya did?" "Well not this house exactly. But the outside and inside are the very same. This…..was my room. The bed was over here by the window and I used to sleep in this closest and pretend I was Harry Potter." I said.

I came up and kissed my shoulder.

"Then this is where we're gonna be staying." He said.

I turned and looked at him.

"I love you." Was all I could say.

He wrapped me in his arms and we stood there like that. I was so unbelievably lucky. I had a husband who loved me and respected me, a new home, the best brother in the world and friends. I had friends. This group was the like the family I had lost. Though they would never be…..they were more then I would have ever hoped for. And yet something in my heart told me this would not be where happily ever after would be written. As much as I tried to push it away…..I knew I couldn't.


	47. Persuasion

Chapter 47

I led Alex back to the house and he was dumbstruck. He froze when we came to his old room. Daryl and I left him alone for a little while and walked outside.

"WHOOOOO!" I looked at the house Wayne and Anthony had gone into.

"WAYNE I SWEAR IF YOU SET SOMETHING ON FIRE…." "XBOX!" Anthony shouted.

"Oh boy." I muttered.

I saw Alex run from our house to Anthony's. I looked at T-dog as he came out.

"Girl we found a whole bunch a games and 4 controllers! We gonna be having a party!" He said.

I laughed.

"Well at least Wayne and Anthony have someone else with them." I said.

"Huh? It's just me and Anthony. Wayne moved into that house with Andrea." He said.

"That…..actually doesn't surprise me." I said.

T-dog laughed and went back inside. I looked at Daryl and he smiled at me.

"You want to go and see what they have don't you."

He kissed me and I smiled.

"Go on." I said.

"Elena."

I turned back and looked at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Daryl." I said.

He ran off and I walked over to Hershel. He smiled as I walked over.

"Found you and your husband a house I hear." He said.

"That I did. I was wondering of I might ask you something." I said.

He waited for me to continue.

"Maggie came to me yesterday. She wants to marry Glenn. And I know that Glenn would want to marry her. But I also know that you would want them married….before god…..as you would say."

"And myself being a man of god, they would want me to perform the ceremony." He said.

I nodded. He sighed and looked up.

"I remember the day Patricia married Otis. A happy day, but a sad one. Lost my oldest daughter. She had grown up and moved on. Sure they stayed with me and her mother, but she wasn't just my little girl anymore. If they decide to marry…..I would be honored to perform the ceremony." He said.

I smiled and nodded.

"It will mean so much to Maggie and to Glenn." I said.

He nodded and then I walked away. Maggie and Glenn had decided to take a house. I knocked on the door and Glenn came over. He had the happiest look on his face.

"Glenn?"

"I asked her! I asked her to marry me!" He said.

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Good for you Glenn!" I said.

"Now all I have to do is….ask Hershel." He said.

I pulled away and smiled.

"Why do you think I am here." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and I walked with him into the kitchen. Maggie stood there. I ran over and hugged her.

"I can't promise you a grenade but you can hold your bow." She said.

I laughed and pulled away. I looked at them both.

"I talked to Hershel. He said he would be honored to perform the ceremony." I said.

Maggie smiled and lunged at Glenn. As soon as their kissing started to get…..more passionate I left. As I walked outside I realized we would need food. Well more then we had. And I knew just the three who would do it.

"ANTHONY!" I shouted.

He came outside and I explained to him my plan. He agreed and then I went home. Alex wasn't home, I figured he was out with Beth. Daryl came into the family room.

"Looking for me?" He asked.

I smiled.

"I am always looking for you. But I was actually hoping to find Alex. Have you seen him?" I asked.

"If he ain't still at Anthony's I don't know where." He said.

"Damn that Xbox."

He smiled and pulled me into his strong arms.

"What ye want him for?"

"Glenn and Maggie are getting married. We're going to need a lot more food. I want it to be a nice wedding. Ours will always be better because I didn't have to wear a damn dress and we didn't have to go through all the legal shit. Plus we got to watch Alex be a drunken fool. That had to be a bonus." I said.

Daryl smiled at that memory.

"So I want him, Wayne and Anthony to go out and get some venison and such." I said.

"I'll go."

"No I don't want you to go. The whole point of Alex going was so he would be out of the house." I moaned.

Daryl raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"Come on darlin'. I gotta get out sometimes. What if I 'persuaded' you?" He asked.

I smiled.

"It will take a hell of a lot of persuasion." I said.

"No time like the present." He said.

He picked me upstairs and carried me up to the bedroom. I always got my way.

Daryl's POV

I knew she didn't want me to go. But I needed to hunt! I was getting too soft. I ain't gonna be one a them husbands who turns into a housewife. That morning when we were to leave I looked at her.

"I'ma be back in 3 days." I said.

"You can get enough for this wedding in 3 days?" She asked.

I smirked.

"Woman you forget who I am?" I asked.

She smiled and kissed me.

"Of course not. But next time it will be you and me hunting." she said.

"It's a date." I said.

She smiled and gave me one last kiss. As we walked out Alex looked at me.

"What?!"

"No matter how many times I see it, even if I live with you guys…..watching you kiss my sister still makes me sick." He said.

I laughed.

"Best get used to it little brother."

Elena's POV

I saw Alex punch Daryl's arm. I laughed and shook my head. As I turned to go back inside I heard shouts. I turned towards Rick and Lori's house and sighed. Beth, T-dog, Andrea and Hershel were already out there. Glenn took Carl to Anthony's house to play games. I walked over and stood beside them.

"All women like that when they pregnant?" T-dog asked.

"My wife wasn't." Hershel said.

"My mom wasn't with Amy." Andrea said.

"It's not just hormones." I said.

"Shane." Andrea said.

I nodded. I heard a plate smash and I whistled.

"If Rick comes out of there…..I expect he'll have battle scars." T-dog said.

"1 bottle of Dos Equis says he doesn't." I said.

"You on girl!"

No sooner had the bet been made that Rick came out. There were no visible wounds. I smiled and saw T-dog start to run away.

"OH HELL NO!"

I tore after him.


	48. Can you not see?

Chapter 48

Daryl's POV

So far we done good. 2 does, 7 squirrels and 4 rabbits. Alex got the doe and well squirrels were always a Dixon specialty. Anthony took the squirrels and I got the last doe. We were making our way back when we had an unpleasant run in.

"Get down!" I hissed.

We all hit the ground and heard walkers. I couldn't tell how many. I had to do something and fast! I looked at Alex.

"Get yer ass back to the others! You know the way now go!" I hissed.

"Oh yeah! Great idea! I'll go back oh hey Maria I left your husband and best friend out there with walkers! But hey I'm sure they're alright so don't beat the crap out of me! That'll go down real well!" He said sarcastically.

"Why you smartass little….."

"Guys shut-up! They're not that many! We can take them out but only if we work together! Then Elena won't have to beat anyone up." Anthony said.

I nodded and looked up. He was right. There were only 5 walkers. I aimed my crossbow at one and shot. The others were alerted and Alex took out the other one. Anthony stood up and threw his hatchets into two others. I looked at the last one and shot it.

"Now let's get outta here before more come!" I said.

Elena's POV

"I died because you left me T-dog!" I said.

"Did not! Wayne said he had yo back!"

I glared at the TV in frustration.

"I hate to say it….but I think Left for Dead is harder then the shit world we live in!" I said.

"Only 'cause you can't go on without the stupid Katana!" T-dog said.

"Or without killing the wit….."

"CRYING GIRL!" I snarled.

They started to laugh at me.

"Can we play Lord of the Rings now?" I begged.

Glenn came in.

"I don't think you're going to want to play any more games Elena." He said.

I smiled. Daryl and the others were back. I bolted out the door and ran outside.

"Daryl!" I shouted.

He saw me and ran to me. I jumped into his arms and we fell back on the grass. When I pulled away he was trying not to laugh.

"Damn woman! I only been gone 2 days and ye jump on me like ya thought I was dead!" He said.

"Oh like you care I jumped on you." I said.

He pushed me over so he was on top of me.

"Maybe not. I like this better." He said.

I smiled and then Alex had to open his mouth.

"Can you two get a room?" He asked.

Daryl gave him a frustrated look.

"No on asked ye to watch!" He said.

I started to laugh and Daryl looked at me.

"Who said ye could laugh?"

"I did!"

I pulled his lips to mine.

"Seriously Helga….."

That did it! I pushed Daryl off and jumped up. Anthony was laughing as he made a run for it.

"Yeah you better run! I kicked your ass in high school I'm gonna kick it again!"

"Catch me first Helga!"

I ran faster and leaped forward only to have Wayne grab me.

"No fair!" I said.

"Elena you sound like a child." He said.

"So what?" I asked.

Wayne just laughed. He let me go and I walked to my house. Alex was over with T-dog. I smiled remembering the times we had played Halo together. I walked inside and then sat in the living room. I looked around. It was getting colder. Soon it would be Christmas and Yule for me. I smiled and remembered the tree we always put in the back left corner of the room. I found myself walking to the dining room and then to the kitchen.

"Elena?"

I looked up. Lori was standing there.

"Oh Lori I…..I uh…didn't know you were there." I said.

_Wow did that sound stupid!_

"You alright? You look a little…..depressed." She said.

"Yeah I'm okay. How about you? I mean with the baby." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Good. Hasn't moved yet." She said.

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude. Here sit down." I said.

"Oh no I can only stay a minute. Alex told us…about this house. When I saw you standing there well….."

I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." was all I said.

She patted me on the back.

"You're part of this group. You saved Carl's life….you've done so much. I always wanna make sure you're alright." She said.

I pulled away and nodded. She left the house and I walked upstairs. Daryl and I had taken the Master Bedroom and Alex stayed in his old room. I wanted to pain it with all the Disney characters like it had been in Chicago. But Alex was too old now. I looked out the window and then I heard the door open. I silently went towards the stairs.

"…She'll find out eventually!"

That was Anthony.

"How'd ye know that!?"

Daryl.

"I've known her for years! She knows everything and sees everything! She'll be happy and then when…."

"Happy about what?" I asked.

Anthony jumped a little but Daryl had already seen me. He was looking at the ground now.

"Daryl?" I asked.

I crossed my arms. He looked up at me and then walked forward.

"We uh….stopped by town….found a jewelry store got rings for Glenn and Maggie and well…Alex got something for Beth. I'd feel like a real asshole if I didn't bring ye something." He said.

He handed me a beautifully hand-crafted leather bracelet with a triquetra on it. My eyes widened and I smiled at him.

"Told you she'd love it." Anthony said.

I took the bracelet and gave him a kiss. Then I looked at Anthony.

"Something else happened I know it did. Alex had more bolts when he left and so did Daryl. And there is blood on your hatchets and I KNOW it's not animal blood." I said.

"We uh….had a run in with some walkers." Anthony said.

I closed my eyes and ran my hand over my face.

"How many?" I asked.

"Five."

"Elena…."

I held out my hand for him to stop. I took a deep breath and then walked outside.

"Elena!"

"No Daryl!"

He grabbed me roughly and turned me around. His signature scowl was on his face.

"Listen!"

I waited.

"Yer getting all pissed fer nothing! There were only 5 of them bastards! Alex was safe! I told him to run! He didn't go!"

"You don't get it do you?" I asked.

"Get what woman?!"

"It's not just Alex I worry about!" I said.

"Anthony was fine!"

"YOU! YOU DARYL! DAMN IT WHY CAN'T YOU SEEM TO GET IT!? I WORRY ABOUT YOU TOO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND IF I EVER LOST YOU OR ALEX I WOULD HAVE NOTHING WORTH LIVING FOR ANYMORE! NADA!" I cried.

Tears were coming down my face. Daryl stood there as though I had just back-handed him again. I wasn't done.

"WHEN I MET YOU I HATED YOU! THOUGHT YOU WERE NO GOOD! TOLD ALEX TO STAY AWAY FROM YOU AND MERLE! THEN YOU PROTECTED ME IN ATLANTA AND PROMISED MY ABUELITO WHAT YOU DID! AND I SAW WHO YOU REALLY WERE!" I cried.

He still stood there like an idiot.

"A good man! A brave man! You were still a badass and I loved that! You're still a badass! And yet you don't see! You don't see how much I love you! You saved my life at the CDC and so many other times I stopped keeping track! I heard what my Abuelito said. Dile a ella. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Tell her! Before it's too late. That was when I knew! I knew that I loved you! And that you cared about me. Do you understand now?" I asked.

Daryl's POV

Her words hit me hard. I looked at her beautiful tear streaked face. I pulled her into my arms.

"I'm sorry. I'ma jackass and I know it! Ye love me and I know that! I always did! I ain't never been soft and gentle. Reckon I don't really know how to be. But damn ye bring it out! I been afraid to show it but hell with it! You and the boy are the best damn thing that ever happened to me! I love you Elena Dixon!" I said.

The smile that came to her face, was one I would remember for the rest of my life.


	49. I do

Chapter 49

Elena's POV

It had been almost a month since we found our homes. Maggie and Glenn were getting married that afternoon. These past weeks we had only a few minor problems with walkers. Seeing as how the fence was high they couldn't get in, but we had discovered a hole in the back corner. We had worked hard to repair it with the limited supplies we had.

I walked over to Hershel's where Maggie was getting ready. I was wearing black pants with nicer heeled boots and a flowing green shirt. Maggie looked at me.

"You looked beautiful." She said.

I smiled and looked at her. We had found a white dress that fell down her like a waterfall. It showed just how thin she was and it made her ivory skin shine.

"You're gorgeous Maggie! I don't think Glenn will be able to make it to the reception." I joked.

She laughed and we headed out. Hershel's house was bigger and the dining room was long. Beth was Maggie's Maid of Honor and Glenn had asked Alex to be his best man. We all walked forward in turn an Daryl stepped forward to take my arm. As we stood waiting I looked at Daryl. I found him a leather jacket. He refused to wear what he called a 'Penguin suit'. I smiled as Maggie walked down the aisle and I looked at Glenn. I had never seen a bigger smile on his face. As he took her hand I turned and watched.

"Margret Greene do you take this man to be your husband as God as your witness?" Hershel said.

"I do."

"Glenn…..do you take this woman to be your wife as God as your witness?"

"I do."

"Then with God as my witness I announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Hershel said.

Glenn didn't hesitate as he pulled Maggie in for a kiss. We all clapped and cheered. I was beyond happy for my friends. I felt as though nothing could ruin this day. Until I heard a voice I had not heard for 4 years.

"A lovely ceremony. Her dress reminds me of our friend's that she wore to her Sweet Sixteen. Wouldn't you agree….Elena?"


	50. I am Stronger now

Chapter 50

I whipped around and my eyes widened.

"_**YOU!**_"

Alex was in front of me in seconds. He hands were on my arms.

"You stay away from my sister pendejo!" He growled.

I had never heard Alex's voice sound so threatening. I taught him well.

"I should ask what you're all doing here. I was here first. My house is the one all the way down at the end. I've been here since this all started. I have no problem with you staying here. So long as Miss Elena minds her manners." He said.

"And your name is?" Rick asked.

"His name is Lūthar. Though I always preferred to call him…."

Anthony had put his hand over my mouth. I looked at him and he shook his head slowly. I sighed. I knew he was right. The group was safe here. If I blew it….well I wasn't going to.

"Watch your language." Lūthar said.

I smirked as Daryl walked forward.

"Ye best not be talking to my wife like that!" He snarled.

"Wife? So Missy Elena got married. Well good for her. Sorry I couldn't make the wedding." He said.

"You weren't on the guest list." Wayne said.

There it was. That disgusting smile on his face. It took everything in me not to jump forward and punch him right there. I looked over at Andrea. I had told her about Lūthar. Her eyes widened and she glared at him. She walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Elena let's go." She said firmly.

She walked me over to my house.

Daryl's POV

I didn't like him. The smile that came to his face was all wrong. There was some sort a disgusting thought behind it. I looked to Wayne and Anthony. They looked at me and then back at this Lūthar bastard.

"My name is Rick Grimes. This is my wife Lori, my son Carl. And this is T-dog, Glenn and Maggie, Beth Greene and her father Hershel Greene. And this is Daryl Dixon. I have a feeling you already know Wayne, Anthony and Alex." Rick said.

"Very nice to meet you." He said.

His tone pissed me off, no wait that was just his voice.

"Well as I have said I have no problems with you staying here. As long as Miss….."

"Say my wife's name one more time see what happens!?" I snapped.

Elena's POV

"He's THE Lūthar isn't he?" Andrea asked.

I nodded. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"He isn't going to touch you!" She said.

"I know. I'm stronger now then I was then. And I have all of you. And Daryl and I don't think I have ever heard Alex speak with such a deadly tone. Taught that boy well." I said.

Andrea laughed and hugged me. Then Daryl walked in with Wayne. Andrea walked over to Wayne and he put his arms around her. I stood up and ran to Daryl.

"He's a damned liar! Please tell me you saw that Daryl." I said.

"Course I did! Dumbass can't fool me. Ye alright?" He asked.

"I do not fear him…..but I do NOT want him near Alex. And especially not Beth. He will have set his sights on her." I said.

Daryl pulled away and held my face in his hands.

"I ain't gonna let him get near either of ye! Or that little lady. I love ye." He said.

"I love you too." I said.

He kissed me and then I went to talk to Rick. I saw Carl playing around with Lūthar and immediately stopped.

"Carl!" I said.

He looked at me and ran over.

"I'm not afraid of him Elena." He said.

I knelt in front of him.

"I know you're not. But you should be. He is a very dangerous man. One day I will tell you all about what he has done. But for now keep your distance or stay with me or Alex. Or Wayne and Anthony. Please promise me Carl." I begged.

"Scout's honor!" He said.

I smiled and tousled his hair. Then I walked over to Rick's house. I knocked on the door and Lori answered.

"Rick! She's here! He knew you would come." She said.

I smirked and followed her inside. Rick was seated in their living room.

"Elena…Alex told me about that man. Is it all true?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Everything he has told you is true. Lūthar is a habitual liar and a pedophile. From 7th grade to our Sophomore year of high school we were best friends. People always told me…..My brother always told me he was no good. And they were right. For 5 years I stood up to all of them! For him! I was nothing more then a pawn to him. It tore me apart, but that just made me stronger." I said.

Rick nodded and then looked at me.

"I believe you Elena. You've never given me a reason not to. But he was here first. We have to keep from causing problems or we will be back out there." He said.

"I know. And I swear to you I will do everything in my power to make sure we can stay." I said.

He nodded and then I left. As I walked out I saw him staring at me. I knew that look. It was the one he had given me before he had used one of my friends and crushed her. I started to walk forward but he looked at the gate. I sighed and he walked over to me.

"I would be careful Miss Elena. I hold the fate of your life and that of your friends and family." he whispered.

I glared at him.

"If you hurt them….."

"There is nothing you can do. You can prove nothing. Just like you couldn't prove what happened that summer."

I froze. My blood boiled and I clenched my fists.

"I'll bet you want to beat me right now don't you." He hissed.

I closed my eyes and then turned to face him. I opened my eyes and held my head high and proud.

"I'm not like you. I do not fear you. And I shall not lower myself to hit you! I am NOT the woman you knew in high school. I am stronger then her and I shall not give you the satisfaction of my defeat. I will protect this group. All those years I thought that outsmarting you was the way to go. I was wrong. I am stronger then you!" I said.

As I walked away I turned one last time.

"Oh and I would watch how you speak to me. Not only is it considered bad manners to speak as such to a lady but my husband has a shorter fuse then I. Imagine that." I said.

As I walked away he glared and I didn't care.

_Game on! _


	51. Her Cure

Chapter 51

I walked to Anthony and T-dog's wanting to kill of a few orcs on the Xbox. As I walked inside T-dog held something out to me. It was a Dos Equis. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm not gonna give you anymore then this but I figured you may need one." He said.

I took the beer and hugged him.

"You're the best T-dog." I said.

"Wanna play some Left for Dead?" He asked.

I looked at him.

"I am never playing Left for Dead with you again. We're playing War in the North!" I said.

He laughed and we ran upstairs.

Daryl's POV

As usual I saw it all. I was gonna kill that son of a bitch. I told him stay away from Elena and he didn't listen. I walked outside and followed him to Hershel's. I waited outside and listened.

"Hello sir."

"Well hello there."

Hershel sounded cautious.

"I heard you were a priest of sorts." He said.

"No nothing like that. I am a man of God but no priest." He replied.

"I am also a man of God. I would very much like to continue this conversation."

I didn't need to hear no more. I knew what was going on. He was cozying his ass up to Hershel.

"Son of a bitch!" I breathed.

I turned around and walked over to Glenn and Maggie's.

"Yo chinaman!" I shouted.

He came to the door.

"Seriously? I told you I'm Korean."

"Shut-up! I need to have a chat with ye and the missus!" I said.

He knew I was serious and he let me in. When we were all in the living room I looked at Maggie.

"That son of a bitch is cozying up to yer daddy. Saying he be a man of God. Something ain't right here." I said.

I looked at Glenn and knew he knew something I didn't.

"Spit out!" I growled.

"She asked me not to say anything." He mumbled.

"The hell?!" "She didn't want you to over-react! She never even told Alex!" Glenn said.

That clamed down….only a bit.

"What did that mother fucker do te her!?" I growled.

Elena's POV

As I walked home T-dog came over to me.

"Hey you want me to walk with you?" He asked.

I raised my eyebrow and then sighed and ran my hand over my face.

"Anthony or Wayne told you about the summer didn't they?" I asked.

"No…what happened?"

"Shit!"

"If you don't wanna talk 'bout it you don't have to." He said.

"I never told Alex and I haven't told Daryl. Alex would have killed him and Daryl WILL kill him." I said.

I ran home and into my room and shut myself in the closet. The memory of that summer came flooding back. I thought I had buried it so deep it would never come back. I was wrong.

"_Let's play the nervous game." _

"NO! NO DON"T TOUCH ME!" I shouted.

Someone was banging on the door.

"ELENA!"

I couldn't move. Daryl opened the door and fell beside me.

"Elena! Elena look at me!" He said.

I threw myself into his arms and cried.

"Don't let him! Don't let him do it again! Don't let him take me!" I sobbed.

Daryl wrapped his arms around me tightly and let me cry.

"He ain't gonna put a finger on ye. Glenn told me. He ain't never gonna come near ya! Yer safe! I'ma kill him if he comes near ya! Ya hear me? Yer my woman and no one touches my woman!" He said.

I calmed down and I looked at him.

"I'm so sorry! I should have told you! I just didn't know how! I never even told Alex." I said.

"I know. I understand. That bastard's a pig! Minute I saw him I didn't like em!"

"Daryl honey you don't kike anyone." I said.

He sighed in frustration.

"Yer missing the point! I hated him! Wanted to kill em! And that ain't true! I like ya! And yer brother and this group! Didn't like Shane…."

I kissed him. I pulled away and smiled.

"Just shut-up!"

He pulled my lips back to his and placed his hand behind my head. I was going to start calling my brother the moment ruiner because of what happened next.

"MARIA ELENA!"

We separated and walked downstairs. Alex was there and Beth was trying to calm him down.

"Alex please don't…" "That is my sister Beth! If it were you well…..OOH!"

I walked into the room. Alex turned on me.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME! POR QUE NO HERMANA!?" He roared.

I sighed.

"I didn't know how! And you would have killed him and never would have graduated!" I said.

"I DIDN'T GRADUATE OFFICIALLY ANYWAY!" He said.

He had a point.

"Alex tranquil! Porfavor!" I said.

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!? YOU ARE MY SISTER!"

"Come on little brother! It won't do ye no good!" Daryl said.

He stormed upstairs to his room and slammed the door. I sighed and looked at Beth.

"I'm sorry about this Beth." I said.

She smiled and shook her head.

"You're his sister. I actually expected worse." She said.

I laughed and she left. I looked at Daryl.

"I don't really know what to say." I said.

"Don't say nothing! Ye bring them big soft lips here woman!" He said.

I smiled and kissed him. I could feel the memory of the summer slowly fading away. Daryl was my cure. The cure I thought couldn't possibly exist. I kissed him harder and he carried me upstairs. Everything that had restrained me….that had haunted me was gone. And I was free to love Daryl the way I wanted. Now I was free.


	52. Pure of Heart

Chapter 52

Christmas was coming! And so was Yule! However I was the only one who celebrated that so I got the day to myself. I hung up stockings and Daryl and Alex went to get a tree. While they were gone there was a knock at the door. I ran over and opened it. My eyes widened.

"Hello Miss Elena."

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"For one I would like to get out of the cold." he said.

I sure as hell wasn't going to let him in MY house. Where the hell was Daryl when I needed him.

"I'm waiting Elena."

I set my face and looked at him.

"You're not welcome in my home." I said firmly.

"Well then I guess your group isn't welcome here." He said.

He turned away and I knew I had to do something.

"No wait! I uh…the house is a mess. It's really embarrassing. What did you want?" I asked.

I could his wicked smile of triumph. What he didn't know was that I had won because I had kept the group safe.

"I wanted to know more about that pretty little blond girl your brother seems to be with so much." he said.

I knew what he was trying to do. I searched my mind for something to keep me calm. I closed my eyes.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel." I whispered.

"Pardon?"

I opened my eyes and gave him the fake smile.

"Perhaps you should ask Hershel. You know….her father?" I said.

It was small but I saw it. The flicker of fear in his eyes.

"You know I know when you fake smile. Perhaps you….."

"Perhaps ye should get yer ass off my doorstep, off my property and away from my woman!"

That time I actually did see the fear in his eyes. Daryl stood there with his arms crossed. Lūthar said nothing and walked away. I threw my arms around Daryl and sighed.

"He touch ya?"

"Nope."

"WHOA!"

I looked over Daryl's shoulder and saw Carl running forward with Glenn.

"Dad! Come look at this tree!"

Rick and Lori came out and smiled.

"Almost as big as ours." Lori said.

I smiled. Lori was getting bigger. There were times when most of us didn't want to be anywhere near her, and there were times when we just wanted to stay in her house. Andrea, Wayne, Anthony, T-dog, Hershel and Maggie came over.

"Wayne why haven't we gotten a tree yet?" Andrea asked.

"'Cause I'm lazy." He said.

I laughed and Andrea gave him a face. He kissed her and she smiled. I shook my head.

"You think instead of a star we could put the head of a walker on top?" Anthony asked.

"You want to do that get your own tree!" I snapped.

We all started to laugh. I looked around.

"Where is Alex?"

"He was talking with Hershel bout something." Daryl said.

I nodded and then helped Daryl get the tree in the house. We set it up where my family always had when we lived in Chicago. I smiled and I took his hand. He looked at me.

"This where ye want it darlin'?" He asked.

"It's perfect."

"Hardly compared to what I'm looking at."

I looked over and found him looking at me. I smiled and kissed him. When I pulled away I looked out the window and saw Alex throw a snowball at the back of Wayne's head.

"Oh he is screwed." I said.

Daryl looked out the window. Wayne turned around and ran at him. I started to laugh as T-dog and Anthony jumped out and began to pelt him with snowballs. I couldn't help it. I ran outside and started to throw snow at them. I didn't care that Lūthar was glaring at me. I was going to enjoy this moment. Someone hit me in the back of the head. I turned and saw Maggie laughing. I smiled evilly and snuck around and tackled her.

"WALKERS!"

I jumped up and climbed to the top of the watchtower we had built. There at least 25 walkers passing by. If they knew we were in here…I quickly climbed down with Rick and he looked at everyone.

"Okay I want everyone to go inside and stay there! There's a herd passing by. If they don't know we're here then they won't try to get in!" Rick said.

We all nodded and Daryl, Alex, Beth and I ran inside. I locked the door on instinct. As I was about to turn away I saw Lūthar walking towards the gate with a gun.

"OH SHIT!"

I ran out the door before anyone could stop me. I didn't know why I was running to save his life, but I wasn't going to let him open that damned gate. I knew if I screamed his name the walkers would hear. He opened the gate a little and I threw him to the ground and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Do NOT move! There are 25 walkers outside passing by. If you make a sound or move we are both DEAD. And I would rather not die today. I am going to move my hand from your mouth, mostly because I despise touching, so I can close the gate. DO NOT MOVE." I hissed.

I slowly moved my hand and was thankfully he didn't say anything. I stood up and found a walker was now inside. I didn't have any weapons. I looked over at him and took his knife before he could stop me. I quickly closed the gate and the walker turned around. My eyes widened. I knew the walker…or at least I did. I guess Carl hadn't shot him in the brain.

"Shane."


	53. That's not you!

Chapter 53

Carl had shot him on the side of the head. I looked at Lūthar on the ground.

"Get out of here!" I said.

Like the worthless coward he was he stood and ran. I looked at Shane.

"I know that's not you….Jenner explained all of it. But I know you're up there listening." I said.

He started to walk forward. I walked backwards.

"I'm so sorry Shane! For all the things I called you…all the things I said about you. You were my friend. Even at the end when you lost your mind…..I knew that wasn't the real Shane Walsh."

He was walking towards me and I was still backing away. He had an injured leg so he couldn't walk very fast. For most of the walkers I'd seen he was in one piece and had all his limbs in tact and his face wasn't torn open.

"I need you to know that I wish I could have saved you. Not just from dying but from yourself."

"ELENA!" I held my hand up for them to stop. Walker Shane turned around and I ran and stood in front.

"Nobody shoot! Wait!" I said.

"Elena!?" "Just wait!" I looked at Shane still coming forward.

"You were a good man! A strong and noble cop! When I first met you….I knew you cared about the group and that something haunted you. Now I know it was Rick. That you couldn't save him. I judged you and I feel like a complete puta for that! You understood how much Alex meant to me and I understood that Carl and Lori were everything to you! I respected that! I watched you slowly lose your mind and I hated it. And I didn't try to help…..I just watched and made it worse. I should have done something and I didn't. And now…..I am going to make up for that. Farewell Shane Walsh."

I threw the knife into his head and he fell dead. I stood there, still as a statue. I fell to my knees and started to shake.

"Elena?"

I knew it was Rick talking. I heard someone walk up.

"Elena?" Daryl asked.

I didn't answer. I didn't know how. I remembered when I had first met the group. How I felt nothing. I still didn't feel pain, but I felt love. I felt love, joy, and worry. However I slowly felt those things slipping away.

Daryl's POV

She wasn't Elena. I knew something was wrong. That look in her eyes when I had first met her was coming back. The Lone Hunter. I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't lose her.

"Elena listen te me! Yer not that woman anymore! Yer not the Lone Hunter! That ain't you! Yer not a heartless woman!" I shouted.

I wasn't getting through to her. Much as I hated to admit it. I needed help. Glenn and Andrea came over.

"Elena remember what ye told me!? Listen with yer heart! Ya have one! Ye showed me I have one! Please!"

"Elena! Elena it's Andrea! Remember who you are!" She begged.

"You told me everything! You told me about your family, about the summer. Please don't leave us!" Glenn said.

"Let her go."

I looked up at Lūthar. He had that smug little look on his face. I slowly stood up.

"What did ye just say te me!?"

"Let her become who she really is!" He said.

Wayne and Anthony were looking at him with murder in their eyes. I walked forward.

"Yer a real piece a shit! She saved yer damned life! She didn't have to! She did it anyway! After what ya did te her! She still saved yer worthless ass! She saved mine too! That woman is one of a kind! Ye don't get many like her! She didn't beat the shit outta ya 'cause she was protecting this group!" I thundered.

"Daryl calm down!" Rick said.

"DON'T'CA TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I said.

"No I mean Carl!" He said.

I looked at the kid. He didn't look scared. Rick turned and looked at him.

"She told me about you! How she tried to help you in high school from becoming the son of a bitch you are! I love that girl like she were my daughter! She saved the life of my son! She saved my life when the walker she just shot wanted to kill me! Yeah he was my best friend! She went running out into the woods because she knew! She knew what he was planning! That girl is better then most of us here!" Rick shouted.

I was impressed. When he was pissed he could shout.

"Yeah that girl saved me on more then one occasion! With her plants!" T-dog said.

"I don't need to tell you I care for her. She's helped my daughters in many ways." Hershel said.

Alex didn't say anything. He jumped forward and punched him straight in the face. I went back to Elena. I knelt down in front of her.

"I love you! Do ya hear me!? I LOVE YOU!" I shouted.

She looked at me.

"Daryl?" She asked.

I pulled her into my arms.

"Christ woman! Don't ye ever do that te me again!" I shouted.

Elena's POV

"I love you Daryl! I love you! I love you!"

I didn't want to lose those feelings. I pulled away and kissed him. Then I looked at Glenn and Andrea.

"Thank you!" I hugged them both and then turned around. That was when I saw Lūthar punch my brother and then start to beat him.


	54. One Family

Chapter 54

"Oh. SHIT!" Wayne said.

I ran forward and jumped through the air. I pushed him to the ground. He pushed me off and threw a punch but I ducked. I wasn't stupid. I knew his fighting style. I put one leg behind his legs and the other at his throat and threw him to the ground. I knew he wouldn't give up that fast. He jumped up and grabbed my leg as I kicked him, flipping me to the ground. I rolled over as he stomped down. I got up and jumped kicked him in the face. That had always been my specialty. He fell backwards and I pinned him down.

"You will never be strong enough to beat me! NO ONE TOUCHES MY BABY BROTHER! I backhanded my husband for it a long time ago. I should have beat the shit out of you when we were still in school. I AM the Lone Hunter! I AM the Warrior! I should kill you. But I made a promise to someone that I would keep my humanity! And you are not worth it! I used to let you ruin my life but no more!" I shouted.

I stood up and started to walk back to Daryl when Maggie pulled out a gun and fired. I turned and saw Lūthar drop dead. He had gotten up to kill me. I looked at Maggie.

"You're family. We protect our kin." She said.

I nodded. I looked at Alex. Beth had helped him up. I ran to him and hugged him.

"I love you my brother. Yo te amo." I said.

"Yo te am hermana." He said.

I kissed his cheek and looked at everyone.

"I heard what all of you said. All this time I thought I was alone…..well except for Alex and Daryl…..I was wrong. You guys are my family. I'm sorry I took so damn long to realize." I said.

"Better late then never." Lori said.

I smiled and nodded. Then I looked at Daryl. He wasn't smiling. I ran forward and threw my arms around him.

"I love you Daryl Dixon. I heard what you said but reality is…you saved me. You kept your promise to my Abuelito and _**him**_. You are an honorable man." I said.

All he said was,

"I love you Elena Dixon."


End file.
